Academia Sannin y La Escuela Nocturna
by Mariies
Summary: La academia se encarga de preparar a los hijos de empresarios o héroes de guerra para un excelente futuro, pero algo referente a jutsus, anillos y chakras se rumorea de ella y con el crecimiento de los famosos ninjas mucho mas... Shikamaru es nuevo y ha descubierto algo que pasa por las noches ¿terminara formando parte de ello?
1. Reglas de la Academia Sannin

Estimado _ Bienvenido sea a la academia Sannin; una escuela secundaria que se encarga de capacitar a los mejores profesionales del país la cual ofrece un entorno de aprendizaje único. Durante su estadía deberá cumplir con unas reglas para mantener el orden y la reputación de la escuela, y para que la convivencia sea más placentera.

#1 Todo estudiante de la academia debe de presentarse con su uniforme de lunes a viernes. El uso del uniforme es obligatorio y cualquiera que no lo lleve puesto durante los días especificados será multado con cinco puntos menos en el semestre.

#2 El uso del uniforme debe de ser adecuado. Los chicos deben de abotonar correctamente su camisa, llevarla dentro del pantalón, utilizar cinturón en este y zapatos oscuros. Las chicas por su parte deben de utilizar faldas hasta las rodillas, camisa correctamente abotonada, calcetines blancos o negros y zapatos oscuros. El uso del abrigo de la institución es opcional; y el uso del uniforme de gimnasia será solo para dicha clase.

#3 Las inasistencias a las clases serán calificadas con 0,50 puntos menos sobre la materia a la cual se haya faltado.

#4 Los permisos durante clases deben ser especificados, si pasan más de siete minutos y el alumno no se ha presentado con alguna inconveniencia se le restarán cinco puntos menos sobre el semestre. Esto se toma como una "huida de clases."

#5 Las horas de la comida deben de ser puntuales. Alumno que no se presente de 12:00m a 13:00pm queda automáticamente sin oportunidad de almorzar. Lo mismo aplica para el desayuno(07:00am-08:00) y la cena (18:00pm-19:00pm).

#6 Correr, gritar, escuchar música y tocar algún instrumento en los pasillos de la institución está estrictamente prohibido. Se multa con tres puntos menos sobre el semestre.

#7 Los días Lunes de 13:00 a 15:30pm se realizan las reuniones semanales de profesores. Esos días se está prohibido transitar en el piso dos, tres y cuatro( donde se realizan dichas reuniones) y subir a los dormitorios. (Lea la regla #12 para entenderse el porque de esta nueva regla).

#8 El ala de los profesores es una zona restringida, en ella solo pueden entrar aquellos que posean el carnet de enseñanza.

#9 Los profesores en conjunto con los vigilantes se encargan de la constante vigilancia de la institución, por lo cual sin su presencia los alumnos no tiene autorización de dejar sus dormitorios.

#10 Solo los profesores, prefectos y el alumno en particular tienen derecho a entrar en la habitación. Cualquier otra persona que no tenga la autorización (sea o no del mismo sexo) se le multará con diez puntos sobre el semestre.

#11 Alumno que sea encontrado intercambiando habitaciones o escapando en las madrugadas será multado con cinco puntos sobre el semestre.

#12 Alumnos (sea o no del mismo sexo) que sean encontrados realizando actos que manchen la reputación de la academia (lea la regla #14 para entenderse) durante horas de reuniones, vigilancias o comidas, serán expulsados.

#13 Alumnos que se encuentren en una habitación o aula realizando actos que manchen la reputación de la academia durante la noche (hora donde deberían estar durmiendo) serán expulsados inmediatamente.

#14 Los actos que manchan la reputación de la institución son imperdonables, alguien que los realice no tiene el derecho de permanecer en nuestra academia; los actos son los siguientes: consumo de alcohol, fumar, mantener relaciones sexuales, drogarse, robar, abusar sexualmente y asesinar. Todo alumno que sea visto realizando alguno de estos actos será expulsado inmediatamente y llevado a tribunales. (En caso de que sea un delito mayor)

#15 Las parejas no están prohibidas en nuestra institución, siempre y cuando se mantenga un respeto no habrá ningún problema.

#16 El uso de ropas normales, salidas a la ciudad, juegos al aire libre, picnics, uso del lago, de la cancha, del jardín, del teatro, de la sala de cine, de la biblioteca son permitidos con total exclusividad los fines de semana.

#17 Un autobús estará continuamente el día viernes a las 19:00pm para llevar a los alumnos a sus hogares e irá por ellos el día domingo a las 15:00pm en la parada de la academia en su respectiva ciudad.

#18 El dejar la institución en vacaciones y fines de semana no es obligatorio, si el alumno desea permanecer tiene toda libertad de hacerlo.

#19 El día comienza a las 07:00 am y termina a las 22:00pm. Alumno que sea encontrado en los pasillos fuera del horario será castigado.

#20 Las vigilancias de habitacion en habitacion se realizan de 22:00 a 23:00pm para la verificación de que el alumno se encuentre en su dormitorio a la hora de finalización del día.

#21 Los bosques que rodean la institución y los campos de entrenamiento son zonas que se utilizaban durante la capacitación de militares para las guerras contra Suna de hace veinte años; como dichas guerras finalizaron hace mucho la entrada a esos lugares es EXTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDA, cualquier alumno encontrado allí será expulsado.

#22 La escuela cuenta con un cuerpo de prefectos y vigilantes, alumnos que son seleccionados aleatoriamente y que se encargan de mantener el lugar en paz. Pertenecen a la "escuela nocturna". Cuentan con un sin fin de privilegios como también responsabilidades. Si no perteneces a ella limítate a continuar con tus estudios, cualquier alumno que observe las actividades de la escuela nocturna, será severamente castigado.

#23 Todas las actividades de la escuela nocturna son secretas, cualquier miembro que divulgue detalles será expulsado y castigado severamente.

#24 Las identidades de los alumnos pertenecientes a la escuela nocturna (dejando a un lado los prefectos) son secretas, si alguien intenta descubrirlas, o algún miembro hace pública su intervención serán severamente castigados.

#25 Los alumnos no pueden dejar la institución sin permiso de un superior rango S. (Es decir, el director.)

#26 Los bailes de Navidad, primavera y veranos son actividades exclusivas de la institución bajo la supervisión de l directiva, que se encargará de organizarlos. Los alumnos no están en la obligación de asistir si no lo desean.

Estas son las principales reglas de convivencia para una estadía y aprendizaje del agrado de todos. Si desea adentrarse en las reglas de convivencia de clases, reglas de las comidas, reglas de gimnasia, reglas de fin de semana, reglas de dormitorios, reglas de baños; por favor continúe leyendo.

Tenga un buen inicio de semestre, La directora Tsunade.

•••


	2. Capitulo I

_**Hola, aquí esta mi nueva historia la cual inicie en Wattpad y la suelo publicar con imágenes dibujadas por mi**_ __ _ **bueno… es primera vez que escribo algo asi y mas si es un crossover; lei el primer libro de Night School a medias (ESTO LO DEJO COMPLETAMENTE CLARO) No es en realidad un crossover real de la historia, incluso pensé en no ponerlo como crossover pero creo que todos merecen créditos por su originalidad, me base solo un poco para crearla (con la idea del misterio de la escuela nocturna) del resto puedo asegurarles que es idea mia, ya que no termine nunca Night School**_ __ _ **(Espero hacerlo ya que es bueno, pero lo leia por tlf y me canso mucho). En Wattpad esta un poco, solo un poquitín mas adelantado que aquí ya que se me hace mas fácil escribir en el teléfono que utilizar la laptop (ya que es una piedra inútil últimamente) Sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo:**_

Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara y en la habitación numero 309 del edificio H-2 de la academia Sannin a las 2:12 am... no puedo conciliar el sueño. Esto se debía quizás al hecho de que nunca había visto el pecho de una chica, o quizás porque había acabado de ver algo que no era exactamente normal en una escuela... Empecemos desde que llegue, hoy oor la mañana.

— Así que después de cuatro años decidió aceptar el cupo para la academia joven Nara... —Una chica de cabellos naranjas revisaba por cuarta vez el papeleo. — ¿Se puede saber porque la demora? No es normal encontrarnos con alumnos de 16 años en nuevo ingreso...

—Bueno en casa solo somos mi padre, mi madre y yo... —hizo una pausa y trago nervioso, todo aquello era nuevo para el, y una conversación no era mal para nadie.— Mi padre es estratega del ejercito nacional... Sirvió desde que tengo nueve... Ya ha regresado, así que vine y mamá no estará sola.

—Ah ya veo... Es un legado esta academia. Tiene sentido el que quieras graduarte aquí.

—Si, papá y mamá hablan maravillas de la institución. — la secretaria le dedicó una sonrisa y Shikamaru la miro nervioso.

—Bien... Sera mejor que te apresures; aquí tienes tu horario. Ya lo sabes cualquier duda puedes preguntarsela al prefecto de tu edificio...—Shikamaru asintió.— ¿Lo has conocido no?

—Si... Me llevo a mi habitación y me hizo un pequeño recorrido antes. —Ella asintió y el tomó el horario. Ciencias, la primera clase del día. — Gracias, nos vemos.

Acomodo su uniforme (unos pantalones de cuadros verdes con negro y una camisa de botones blanca con el logo de ls institucion, hoy era un dia cálido por lo que no llevo el abrigo consigo) y empezó la búsqueda del aula 22-c. La escuela era bastante grande y toda las puertas y escaleras lo hacían confundirse aun mas; considero el preguntarle a un prefecto pero no se encontró a nadie con el gran botón de la letra "P" colgándole del cuello.  
Luego de varios minutos se rindió y se sentó en unas escaleras, si esperaba por algún prefecto todo sería más fácil y menos problemático.

—¿escapando de clases? — una voz conocida sonó tras suyo.

—¿Ino? — su amiga de la infancia se había ido hace mucho, el verla lo hizo sentir nostalgia. — estas ... Estas diferente.

—¿Diferente bien o diferente mal? — El sonrío; Ino era como parte de la familia, sus padres habían compartido pelotón y en navidades ella regresaba a casa y compartían juntos, junto a Chouji... Aunque el regresaba casi siempre (poniendo como excusa lo bien que cocinaba su madre)— por tu sonrisa asumiré un bien.

— Solo estoy feliz de encontrarte... Desde que llegue trate de localizarte pero no podía. — le dijo y Ella se encogió de hombros— Es bueno verte.

— Mamá dijo que vendrías, no estaba segura de sí era este semestre o el próximo así que no me entusiasme mucho. — Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró sigilosamente. — ¿Ya estás escapando de clases?

— No, no. — el se puso de pie y alzó sus manos en defensa. — Ah decir verdad has sido mi salvación. — Ella alzó las cejas y espero que continuara—. Estoy perdido.

La rubia soltó un suspiro. — Lo supuse. — tomo el brazo de su amigo y lo halo invitándolo a continuar el camino. — Dime el nombre del aula, y mientras te llevo me hablas de tu vida.

—Puedo ir solo... ¿Tú no estás en clases? — El la miro perplejo; había leído en las reglas que abusar del permiso entre las clases durante mucho tiempo eran cinco puntos menos en el semestre.

— Tengo esta hora libre. No te preocupes.

• • •

No había conseguido un regaño en ciencias por el hecho de ser nuevo, pero si una advertencia del profesor, y en ella había hecho algunos amigos.  
Durante el resto de la mañana se consiguió con Chouji ( comparando su horario se dieron cuenta que veían matemáticas juntos) y con Naruto (un chico de su vecindario).

— Esas son las chicas — Ino estaba comentándole. — Tenten, Sakura, y Hinata ... La mayoría del tiempo me suelo sentar con ellas... — Señaló una mesa donde un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas comiendo su almuerzo, para luego señalar a un grupo de chicos. Su amiga lucia un singular anillo bronce con una piedra azul zafiro. — Esos que están allí son los raritos de Lee, Sai y Neji; no puedo negar el hecho de que son excelentes prefectos y de que Neji es un bombonazo... Pero son raritos.

— No tiene ciencia que solo los nombres... No sé cuál es cuál. — Shikamaru le respondió y Ella rodó los ojos y continuó.

— El es Naruto, ya lo conoces, y su mejor amigo Sasuke alias otro bombonazo. — Ella suspiro y continuó. — por allí están Kiba y Shino... No tienen un bando definido... Son bastantes sociales. Demasiado.

— Si que los son... Incluso suelen sentarse con los de Suna. — Dijo Chouji mientras comía una gran hamburguesa.

— Los transferidos. Los detesto. — Ino miro detrás de Shikamaru y él miró sobre su hombro; sin duda alguna los más singulares de la sala. — Gaara, Temari y el odioso de Kankuro. — Eran dos jóvenes y una chica, aislados en una esquina, riendo de sus propios chistes y con facciones similares. Parecían no ser muy aceptados en el comedor.

—¿Son una clase de matones o algo por el estilo? — Pregunto Shikamaru confuso.

— Son unos odiosos. Esa es la palabra que mejor les queda. — Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba fijamente a aquella mesa. — Antes de que llegaras ellos eran los nuevos... Todos son amables con los nuevos y en respuesta ellos fueron tan...

— Kankuro no quiso besar a Ino jugando verdad o reto en gimnasia. — Chouji soltó aquello como si nada e Ino lo miró algo furiosa. — Dijo que no era su tipo y luego Kiba se rió de aquello haciendo enojar a Ino.

— Ah... Ya entiendo el motivo de su furia — El Nara río por lo bajo.

— ¡Claro que no! — Ella lo miró con rabia y agregó. — Que diablos me importa Kiba ¿sabes? El es un desinteresado.

— Entonces Chouji... ¿ A Ino le gusta ese tal Kiba? — comenzó Shikamaru para molestar.

— Hace unos meses era así... — dijo Chouji e Ino resopló y ambos amigos comenzaron a reír.

La rubia aclaró su garganta y espetó. — Como iba diciendo y dejando de lado esa desagradable historia... Los transferidos; admito que Kankuro es el más social pero gruñón, los otros dos son... Impenetrables, la chica mira mal a todas y el pequeñito a todos.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo. — Chouji termino de comer su almuerzo y se puso de pie. Shikamaru miró su mano, tenía un anillo bronce con una piedra roja ¿anillos de amistad? — Será mejor que me vaya... Tenemos gimnasia, y necesito reposar esta comida. Iré a los dormitorios ¿Vienes Shikamaru?

—Adelántate.

• • •

— Viejo estoy cansado de jugar fútbol. Quiero jugar BA-LON-CES-TO. — Naruto se quejaba mientras daba algunas patadas a la bola. — Este profesor solo dice "jueguen fútbol" y se sienta a charlar con la señorita Anko.

— Entonces toma asiento y no hagas nada. — Le respondió Sasuke. — deja de quejarte como una niña.

— Pff... La niña aquí eres tú. — Naruto lo miró desafiante. — Kiba, Sai, Lee y el nuevo están en mi equipo.

— ¿me estás retando a un partido de fútbol que sabes que probablemente ganare? — le respondió su mejor amigo. — Todas las chicas podrían estar en mi equipo y ganaría.

— Es lo mismo de siempre... — le dijo Chouji al oído. — se terminan retando, jugamos, nos reímos, el perdedor debe...

—... Lanzarse desnudo al lago.— dijeron Chouji y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

— Bien. Prepara tu trasero para esta noche Neji, estará frío— dijo Kiba a su contrincante y todos soltaron unas carcajadas.

— Supongo que somos contrincantes Chouji. — dijo Shikamaru en un susurro. — Buena suerte. — Su regordete amigo sonrío y asintió.

Shikamaru comenzó a caminar en dirección a Naruto y mientras lo hacía se percató de que "los transferidos" no jugaban con los otros. Solo estaban allí los tres, hablando y pasándose la bola los unos a los otros. El Nara le parecía algo singular ¿acaso eran tan malas personas? , no le encontraba motivos al hecho de que estuviesen tan aislados ¿habían hecho algo malo?

— Esos chicos ¿no jugarán con nosotros? — Le pregunto a un muchacho pálido a su lado, si mal no recordaba era Sai.

— No. — le dedico una sonrisa. — Ese grupito son una patada en el culo jugando fútbol. Con nosotros no juegan. Mucho menos la chica.

— ¿Juegan mal? — Shikamaru estaba en realidad interesado en si habían hecho algo mal.

El muchacho pálido dudo y luego respondió. — Juegan muy bien, pero son muy malos perdedores... Casi expulsan a los dos chicos el semestre pasado.

— Ya veo. — Shikamaru volvió a mirar en su dirección. La chica parecía realmente aburrida estando allí con sus hermanos. Shikamaru sintió lastima por ella, quizás debía de cargar con el peso de los actos de su grupo. — pobre chica. — dijo en voz alta mirando a la muchacha tomar un jugo mientras veía a Kankuro y Gaara jugar.

— No sabes lo que dices viejo... Es de las mejores... — El muchacho dudo y luego añadió rápidamente. — No es una chica débil.

¿Era de las mejores que? ¿Peleadoras? Shikamaru no entendía todo aquello, pero sin duda alguna algo había pasado allí.

El partido había comenzado y entre gritos y patadas el equipo de Sasuke estaba perdiendo; Shikamaru sintió un poco de satisfacción— _Debe estar retractándose en estos momentos 5-2 no es una broma jaja—_ penso para sí mismo. Luego de un pase a su posición estaba preparado para hacer otro bueno a su compañero Naruto, calculo la distancia y dio una buena patada a la pelota, esta aterrizó en el pecho de Naruto y luego de algún movimiento llego a sus pies pateándola tan fuerte que pasó por encima del arco, a las afueras de la cancha; la pelota aterrizó en la cabeza de la chica de Suna tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo, haciendo que todo el jugo se derramase encima de ella, lo siguiente paso en cuestión de segundos; La mirada de la chica a su camisa y luego en dirección a ellos, sus hermanos mirando en dirección a la cancha, Naruto girando sobre sus pies y gritando:  
—Maldicion, si comienzo la pelea van a expulsarme— Miró a sus amigos en busca de respuestas.

— El no piensa lo mismo viejo. Viene en esta dirección. — le dijo Kiba.

— Si me meto en otro lío van a matarme y si me matan te mataré Naruto. — Le dijo Sasuke.

— Bien, olvidemos el hecho de que tienes que lanzarte al lago desnudo y corran chicos, si comienza una pelea no dejaré que se meta con ustedes y... No quiero escapar pero tampoco quiero ser expulsado.

— Bien. — Dijo Neji. — A correr.

Todos tomaron sus mochilas y comenzaron a correr en dirección al edificio de las aulas, los otros chicos de la clase solo miraron la escena confusos. Kankuro estaba tan cerca que si Neji no hubiese dicho aquellas palabras podría haber dado un puñetazo en la cara de Chouji quien era el que se encontraba en el arco en aquel momento. Shikamaru estaba tan confundido que siguió a Lee, su prefecto de edificio. Miró sobre su hombro y Kankuro seguía a Naruto, Gaara por su parte solo caminaba en dirección a ellos y la chica estaba al lado de él.

Shikamaru corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta entrar al edificio, no estaba permitido correr en los pasillos por lo que tenía poco tiempo para averiguar que se hacía después de correr. Vio cómo su prefecto entraba en un salón y lo siguió.

— Lee... Prefecto. -

— Corre idiota. Van a matarte. — El comenzó a quitarse su camisa y colocarse la de botones, el salón estaba solo y oscuro — escóndete y actúa como un chico más que no ha ido a gimnasia. Tienes suerte porque eres nuevo.

— Bien. Bien. Gracias. — Lee salió de aquel salón dejando a Shikamaru solo. El Nara supuso que solo debía de cambiar sus ropas y salir como si nada así que se dispuso a quitarse la camisa.

•••

— Te repito Idiota que necesito entrar al baño. — Temari estaba allí con la camisa llena de jugo de fresa y tierra. — No me interesa si tu amiga está abortando o lo que sea que esté haciendo.

— Shh. Por favor, no digas nada de eso. — la muchacha la miraba pidiendo misericordia. — Es la única hora del día donde los profesores están en reunión. Sus padres van a matarla.

— Pero tu amiga no necesita usar todo el maldito baño. — Temari se estaba cansando ya de aquello. — Solo déjame entrar no le diré a nadie

— No puedo, ella no quiere que descubran quién es . Ve al edificio de los dormitorios o al piso dos.

— Es la hora de las reuniones. Sin profesores cerca no me dejarán ir al piso dos, donde deben estar reuniéndose o a los dormitorios idiota. — Ella bufo. — pueden pensar que haré algo como lo que llevó a tu amiga a eso.

Temari se dio la vuelta. Y comenzó a buscar algún salón disponible. Tenían que esperar hasta las 3:30 para poder subir a su habitación y cambiar su camisa, así que mientras, Kankuro le había dado una suya.

•••  
Shikamaru estaba apunto de quitarse los pantalones cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, necesitaba esconderse, si era un profesor quien lo encontrase así en su primer día de clase podrían matarlo; pero no le dio tiempo la chica entro y él se coló tras la puerta, al cerrarla la muchacha se comenzó a quitar inmediatamente su camisa.

— Espera, espera. — le dijo Shikamaru. La muchacha se dio la vuelta y se encontró perpleja con el Nara. — No es lo que crees ...

— Por supuesto que no. — Ella se sonrojó y miro el pecho del chico que se encontraba desnudo. — ¿eres una clase de pervertido?

Shikamaru la miro y se encontró con su camisa desabotonada hasta el ombligo. — Puedo decir lo mismo de ti...

Ella pareció no entenderlo durante unos segundos hasta que la mirada de Shikamaru la llevo hasta su propio pecho. — Mierda. — Se cubrió con sus manos y en ese instante Shikamaru se percató del anillo que colgaba de su cadena, color plata con una piedra azul pero una voz fuera del aula lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿ Quién anda ahí? — era la voz de alguno de los chicos de eso estaba seguro. — ¿Lee? Siempre vienes a esta aula... Déjame entrar viejo soy yo Naruto. Ese Idiota de Kankuro y su diabólica hermana van a matarme.

— Es Shikamaru. — Shikamaru miró a la chica y se dio cuenta de quién era, nada más y nada menos que la chica de Suna, de la cual estaban escapando. — No puedo dejarte entrar... No me gusta que me van desnudo.

— Vamos viejo ambos tenemos pito. — Se escucho un silencio y la chica lo miró nerviosa — El cara larga de Kankuro está en los baños buscándonos y los demás chicos están en las aulas... Déjame esta viejo... No viste la cara de su diabólica hermana... Iba a matarnos ... Sabes lo terroríficas que son más mujeres. — Naruro lucho para entrar pero Shikamaru se resistió.

— Lo siento... Yo... No puedo. — La chica le sonrió aliviada.

— Maldición. ¿porque nadie quiere ayudarme? — Se escucho un silencio — Mierda ahí está el cara de pito de Gaara. Adiós nuevo.

Pasaron algunos segundos y luego ella comenzó a abotonar su camisa. Shikamaru le dio un último vistazo a aquellos senos, quizás los primeros que había visto en su vida por su pésima manera de tratar a las mujeres. Ella lo capto en el acto y le dedico una sonrisa.

— Te perdonare esa mirada. — le dijo alzando la ceja. — y el hecho de que por tu culpa estoy así, solo porque no me delataste con Naruto.

— Bien. Estamos a mano entonces.

— Si. Supongo. — ella se encogió de hombros y tomó la camisa de su hermano para cubrir la mancha. — Maldición esto apesta a axilas. — sus ojos se tornaron llorosos e hizo una mueca de asco.

Shikamaru trató de contener la risa. — Puedes tomar la mía... Esta igual de nueva que yo. — Se quitó la camisa que no alcanzó a ponerse y la extendió. — puede que huela a chico... Pero no a axilas.

— Bien. Gracias. — Ella la tomo y le dedico una sonrisa. — ¿Así que eres el nuevo? Te debo una.

Si, el nuevo... — Estaba algo cansado de ser llamado asi y apenas era el primer día. — Con que me la regreses estará bien. — Shikamaru se comenzó a poner la antigua camisa, el plan de vestirse con el uniforme normal no sirvió; quizás el ser nuevo lo salvaría de ser visto con el de gimnasia y no ser golpeado por Kankuro. — Bueno entonces... — rasco su nuca y se encogió de hombros. — Nos vemos.

Mientras abría la puerta escucho la voz de la chica tras suyo. — ¿Nombre? — el la miro confundido. — ¿Tú nombre? Lo necesito si voy a buscarte para regresártela.

— ah... Soy Shikamaru Nara

— Temari. — le dijo ella, luego de eso le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta tras suyo.

• • •

La noche había llegado y luego de cenar un gran tazón de avena, Shikamaru se dispuso a subir a su dormitorio; la mayoría de los estudiantes habían ido a la biblioteca, pero el estaba demasiado agotado, se paso la mayor parte de la tarde intentando no ser descubierto por Kankuro, si algo quería aquí era evitar la mayoría de los problemas... detestaba los problemas.  
Tomo una ducha en los baños de su piso, y luego de terminar algunas asignaciones de ciencias y literatura, decidió tumbarse en la cama.

No podia quedarse dormido, el murmullo fuera de su habitacion y los pechos de la chica de Suna retumbaban en su cabeza. — _Quizas era la hora de que todos regresasen a sus habitaciones._ — penso. 

Logro conciliar el sueño pero un rato despues, lo que el penso que habian sido minutos, tocaron a su puerta. 

— ¡Revisión! — se escucho decir. — Abra por favor, revisión. 

Shikamaru se puso de pie y algo soñoliento termino abriendo la puerta. — Aquí estoy.

— Lo sentimos, se que eres nuevo... pero es algo obligatorio. — Anko, si mal no recordaba le dedico una cálida sonrisa. — Ten buenas noches. 

— Gracias. — cerro la puerta y luego escucho a la chica gritar.

— Ultima revisión lista. ¡A descansar! — unos pasos y un silencio. Nada mas. 

Shikamaru se recostó en su cama. Conciliar el sueño otra vez le iba a ser difícil, era un fastidio ser despertado en mitad de su descanso, cerro los ojos he intento pensar en que pasaría el dia de mañana. ¿de quien escaparían? ¿llegaria a tiempo literatura ? ¿como seria su profesora de artes plásticas? ¿la chica de Suna le devolvería su camisa?. La chica de Suna, aquella imagen de ella vino a su mente... no parecía del todo mala, a decir verdad ni siquiera odiosa... era alguien simpatica aunque un poco sarcástica ¿que problema tenían los demás con ella? continuo imaginando las mil y un razones que tendrian para odiarla.

— Esta por este lado. — Dijo una voz femenina y seguido de aquello se escucho— _Katon_ : Gōkakyū no Jutsu — Shikamaru escucho esas palabras y de repente una gran luz entro por su ventana. Se puso de pie y se asomo, uno de los arboles del jardín estaba prendido en fuego. ¿De donde habia salido aquello? A fuera de su habitación la voz de los estudiantes se hizo mas notoria, algunos chicos gritaban y otro exclamaban sorprendidos.

Shikamaru permaneció con la ventana cerrada, no quería que el humo entrase en su habitación. Continuo mirando aquel árbol y visualizo como de el salian dos chicos vestidos negro, corrían lo mas rápido que podían, y como si el fuego no pudiese quemarlos, en dirección al bosque, el ultimo de ellos antes de adentrarse soltó un pergamino en el aire que lo hizo desaparecer.

Shikamaru permaneció boquiabierta. ¿Que diablos acababa de ver? ¿Habia sido el único? ¿Acaso alguien había realizado aquello que habia leído en los libros de su abuelo? El _Katon_

Ademas dijo Jutsu... Jutsus. El sabia perfectamente que eran los jutsus... incluso tenia la capacidad de hacer alguno de ellos, claro nadie sabia de aquel secreto... usarlos en la actualidad era un delito castigado con cárcel. Habían pasado quizás cincuenta años desde la ultima vez que se usaron. ¿Quien mas conocía de aquellos secretos? el apenas conocía los basicos que aparecian en un libro de su abuelo, tan viejo como el mismo... ¿No habian sido todos los libros quemados y profesores asesinados? 

— ¡Tranquilos muchachos! — dijo alguien con una bocina fuera. — Un vigilante decidió lanzar su cigarrillo a los arbustos... ¡sentimos las molestias, continuen descansando! 

_Katon_ —aquella palabra resonó en su cabeza una vez mas.

 _ **Bueno, espero les haya gustado; tendre mas prioridad a la hora de actualizar esta historia porque la inicie en wattpad y pues tengo fidelidad (XD) Muchas gracias a quienes la leyeron y si tienen alguna confusión no duden en dejarla para mejorarla y no confundirlos mas.**_


	3. Capitulo II

Capitulo II

Shikamaru despertó algo cansado al escuchar su alarma a las 6:00 AM. No había logrado dormir bien luego de aquel incidente (el cual estaba completamente seguro que no había sido causado por un cigarrillo).  
Luego de tomar una ducha, vestirse y preparar sus libros, bajo las escaleras y comió su desayuno, no se encontró con Ino ni Chouji, ni siquiera la chica de Suna o Naruto; sin mas se preparo para su clase de Literatura.  
Con cada nueva clase venia la búsqueda de una nueva aula, aquello de verdad era un fastidio pero no podía evitarlo, era el nuevo aquí.  
Fue hasta el aula 22-c de la clase de ayer y comenzó a buscar el aula 09-L, estaba tan perdido que podría imaginar que ya tenia un buen rato en aquel pasillo. Vio como su prefecto se dirigía a una aula y se apresuro hacia el, si alguien podría ayudarlo antes de las 8:00 AM ese era el.

-Lee... Prefecto. - el muchacho volteo a su llamado con una llamativa sonrisa.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? - Shikamaru aprecio la placa con la gran letr su lado una cadena de la cual colgaba un anillo dorado con una piedra roja. ¿Cuantos tenían estos anillos? - ¿Disculpa?

Shikamaru desperto de su trance y continuo. -El aula 09-L ¿Donde puedo encontrarla?

-Sigue este pasillo, al final hay un cruce, el primer salón a la derecha es el 09 del área de literatura. -Lee le dedico una sonrisa y entro en su aula, sin duda alguna estaba apresurado por llegar a tiempo.

Shikamaru siguio las instrucciones de su prefecto y se apresuró a llegar al aula, pronto comenzaría la clase; justo antes de cruzar choco con algo, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era pero lo hizo caer al suelo. -Maldicion.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho- Escucho decir a una chica y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una rubia de lentes.-Venia con todo esto desde la biblioteca y no mire hacia donde iba. Lo siento...

-No te preocupes... Yo también debi haber estado pendiente. - se sentó para tocar su frente, estaba algo adolorida y pudo sentir una herida, casi como un raspón en ella.

-¡Oh por Dios! - Ella se acerco para mirar la cara del chico. - tienes un buen golpe en la cabeza. ¿Chocaste con esto directamente?

Shikamaru se percató con lo que había chocado, era algo que tenía ruedas pero estaba forrado con una tela negra, no sabía que era exactamente pero sabía que no se trataba de algo exactamente suave. -No lo se, pero no hay problema... Estoy bien.

\- Si que lo hay... Debemos ir a la enfermeria... - Dejo de lado "la cosa" que llevaba consigo y ayudó Shikamaru a ponerse de pie. - Vamos, vamos, los enfermeros se encargarán de avisar a tus profesores.

\- En realidad no es tan grave...

\- Pero es mi culpa que tengas una herida y sólo así puedo remediarlo... Vamos.

La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle, miro por ultima vez la tan esperada aula 09 y siguió los pasos de la muchacha rumbo a la enfermería. Examinó a su acompañante, cabello desaliñado, opaco y muy claro, esbelta, alta pero algo jorobada. La muchacha tenía el uniforme colocado perfectamente pero sobre el una bata blanca ¿se dirigía al laboratorio?

\- Me llamó Shiho, soy del club de astronomía... Hoy tenia mis actividades de bienvenida y decidí llevar todo conmigo... Pero mira que he causado. - Ella caminaba algo apresurada. - Estoy completamente segura de que la cabeza te debe doler demasiado... Me siento tan mal. Sabía que no tenía que traer el telescopio tan pronto... Y menos el más grande.

\- Te he dicho que estoy bien... No debes sentirte así. -Ella se giro como pudo (porque aun cargaba con todo aquello) y le sonrió. Estaba algo sonrojada y su frente sudaba.

\- Gracias... Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. -Ella volvió a caminar hasta que llegaron a una puerta grande de madera con las palabras "enfermería" sobre ella. -Debo irme... Pero vendré tan pronto deje esto para verificar como estas. Pide medicinas para el dolor de cabeza. Y lo siento nuevamente... Y siento si soy tan molesta... Me siento tan mal.

Shikamaru asintió, la verdad ya no soportaba el dolor de cabeza. - Esta bien. Ve con cuidado. - El moreno comenzó a cruzar la puerta y la voz de la chica se escucho tras el pronunciando un "nos vemos."

La enfermería era un lugar grande, con varias camas y cortinas separándolas, algunas camillas cerca de las estanterías y algunas mujeres y hombres vestidos de blanco.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle? - dijo una chica pelirroja que se encontraba detrás del escritorio principal.

-Yo... Yo estaba de camino al aula 09 cuando una chica y yo chocamos, ella venia con tantas cosas encima y choque más bien con las cosas... No con la chica ... Y aqui- señalo su frente- me me duele.

\- Ya veo... - le respondió. Estaba esperando mas.

\- Me esta doliendo la cabeza y esta parte también... Quizás si me dieran una pastilla..

\- Tome asiento en la camilla de su preferencia, revisaremos sus alergias y mas en la información de estudiante y lo medicaremos.  
¿nombre?

-Shikamaru Nara.

-¿A que clase se dirigía? - dijo la muchacha anotando en una hoja.

\- Literatura, aula 09-L.

-Bien, tome asiento y espere unos segundos joven.

Shikamaru se dirigió a la camilla mas cercana. Al lado de esta se encontraba una puerta y al frente un grupo de chicas visitando a alguien.  
-¡Es tu culpa! - Escucho decir a alguien cerca de la gran puerta a su lado. Shikamaru estuvo atento y dejo de interesarle las muchachas de al frente.  
Después de acercarse más a la puerta (disimuladamente por supuesto) comenzó a escuchar murmullos, las risas de las chicas ya no eran tan claras y la voz masculina se hacía mas fácil de decifrar.

-...Hinata... Por tu culpa... Mirala... Eres un idiota. - Shikamaru no lograba decifrar la voz masculina.

-El asunto... Se fue de las manos... La protección de habitaciones... Alguien estuvo ahí. - era una segunda voz la que se escuchaba. Los murmullos eran tan bajos que apenas lograba escuchar cosas con sentido.

\- No creó que alguien lo haya visto... ¿Siquiera la habitación 302 esta ocupada? -Una voz femenina y débil susurro.

-Silencio. -Espeto alguien.

\- Lo esta. Lo averigüe esta mañana. -respondieron.

\- Averigua si sabe algo.

-Ino lo conoce, podrá resolverlo ella.

-Todo... Fuego en el patio... Es culpa de ustedes dos. Esta prohibido... Arbustos. - Shikamaru tuvo que dejar de espiar aquella conversación para dirigir su atención a la muchacha de la enfermería.

-Aqui esta su medicina. -le dio unas pastillas y un vaso de agua. - tomelas cada ocho horas. - el asintio y se tomo la primera. - Ya informamos a sus profesores del retraso, puede ir dirigiéndose a su clase.

\- Bien - se puso de pie y guardo la pastilla restante. Camino en dirección a la salida y miro por ultima vez la puerta misteriosa de la enfermería.

Suspiro. La habitación 302 era la suya, y el definitivamente había escuchado algo ayer. ¿Tenía Ino algo que ver con todo aquello? ¿Esas personas tenían algo que ver con el incendio? ¿Cuál de todas las chicas era Hinata y que le había pasado?

Shikamaru se dirigió a su clase y luego de un corto sermón del profesor tomó asiento en el único asiento disponible.  
Estaba al final del aula y luego de acomodar sus cosas y sacar su cuaderno una risilla femenina llamo su atención.

-¿Te pasó algo Shimaru? - La muchacha de Suna se encontraba a su lado y miraba su frente mientras aguantaba la risa.

\- Shikamaru, y si... Me he tropezado con algo. - Ella le guiñó el ojo y señaló al pizarrón, Shikamaru comprendió la seña y asintió. El profesor estaba mirándolos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++  
\- Bien, lean los capítulos XV y XVI del holocausto y tráiganme un informe para la próxima clase. Pueden irse.

La clase de literatura había sido demasiado aburrida, fue corta porque perdió la mayoría del tiempo en la enfermería, pero sin embargo se la pasó la hora restante bostezando. Recogio sus cosas y se puso de pie pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Shikaru espera. - Shikamaru giró para encontrarse con la chica de Suna. Le sonrió en respuesta y ella continuó. - Aquí está tu camisa... Gracias.

\- No hay problema y es Shikamaru. - el comenzó a dirigirse a la salida y ella lo siguió.

\- Apuesto que ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre tontito. - bufo y él sonrió, tenía razón. La rubia alzó la ceja en señal de respuesta.

\- Merati. - ella negó, ambos se dirigían al patio. - Terami, Mitare...- Ella continuó negando hasta soltar una risa.

\- Te- ma- ri. - le dijo algo irritada. - no lo olvides, es el nombre de la chica más simpática del colegio.

Él sonrió - No he escuchado exactamente eso. - Temari se encogió de hombros y el suspiro. - todo lo contrario, eso si...

\- Cosechas lo que siembras. - Shikamaru aprecio la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, sabía que de ella colgaba un anillo pero esta vez estaba cubierto. - Bueno nuevo, debo irme a idiomas universales, nos vemos luego.

\- Nos vemos Temari.

\- Nos vemos Shikamaru. - le respondió juguetonamente y se giró hacia otra dirección.

+++++++++++++++++++++  
Las próximas materias fueron simples y encontrar los salones se le dificultó menos. Para la próxima clase se encontró con Shiho, la chica de astronomía y luego de explicarle que su dolor de cabeza había disminuido y que por suerte el chichon en su frente no era tan grande para que sintiese pena, le pregunto dónde quedaba él aula de química.  
En esa clase no se encontró con nadie, inclusive había algunos puestos vacíos.  
En su clase de matemáticas también faltaron algunos compañeros, entre ellos Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha. Ino estaba ahí por suerte.

-Pensé que moriría con tantos números... - le dijo su amiga cuando se dirigían a almorzar. -¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Fatal... Choque con una chica y me di este golpe. - señaló el chichon en su frente. - además he tenido las clases más aburridas en la mañana.

-¡cierto! - Ella se quejó y tomó una bandeja. - matemáticas es el asco ¿Qué clases tienes en la tarde?

\- Artes plásticas, y luego expresión oral. - a decir verdad disfrutaba las matemáticas, pero discutir aquello con Ino era imposible. Tomó una bandeja y se sirvió el almuerzo del día.

\- Artes plásticas es genial... - Su amiga suspiro y tomó el almuerzo, ambos caminaron hacia una mesa y se sentaron allí. - ¿Supiste lo de ayer?

-¿Qué cosa? - luego de decir aquellas palabras imágenes del incendio vinieron a su cabeza. Los jutsus, las personas vestidas de negro, y la conversación de la enfermería.

\- Lo del estupido que dejó un cigarrillo ahí... - Ino sonrió y miro por encima del hombro de Shikamaru, parecía algo nerviosa y su amigo no era ningún tonto. - Odio que maltraten las plantas... Igual todo me parece tan extraño ¿a ti no?.

\- Mmm a decir verdad no le puse mucho cuidado. - La cara de la rubia se relajó y el muchacho supo que ocultaba algo. - Tenía tanto sueño que apenas y escuche lo que dijeron.

\- Ya veo... Todo fue un desastre - Ino tomó un bocado de su comida y comenzó a hablar de la ausencia de Chouji y el tobillo que se dobló ayer en gimnasia. - ...Ha estado todo el día en la enfermería, quizás no esté por aquí en un rato.  
Shikamaru asentía con cada palabra de su amiga, pero sabía que aquella historia de Chouji solo le confirmaba lo que sospechaba: Algo había pasado ayer en relación al incendio y su habitación que muchos de los chicos de su clase se habían ausentado.  
Estaba completamente seguro de ello, Ino era una pésima actriz y la conversación de la enfermería ayudo a entender el porqué de su actuación, además Chouji no pudo pasar la mañana en la enfermeria... Shikamaru estuvo ahí a eso de las 08:00AM.

-...¿Shikamaru? - Ino lo miró molesta. -¿Estás escuchándome?

-No. La verdad estaba pensando en algo que debo leer de literatura. ¿qué decías? - Ella rodo los ojos y continuó.

\- Te decía que temprano te vi hablando con Temari, la chica de Suna - Ino se giró a mirar hacia la mesa de la chica y luego lo miro a el molesta. - ¿Se ha metido contigo? - Shikamaru miró por encima del hombro de Ino y vio hacia la mesa de Suna. Temari lo miraba a el y a Ino y juguetonamente le saco la lengua. Él sonrió

-No. Es mi compañera en literatura... Conversamos algo de clases.

-...Que raro, ella nunca hace eso. - Ino frunció el ceño y continuó comiendo. -No le prestes atención, suele ser muy sarcástica. - Dijo con comida en su boca. -Tanto como su hermano...

Shikamaru asintió y continuó comiendo.

En la clase de artística la profesora les dio una introducción a la técnica del sombreado y su historia, la cual tomó la mayoría de la clase, dejando así para la próxima clase la práctica de la técnica.  
En la clase de expresión oral se encontró con caras conocidas, la de Temari (nuevamente) y su hermano el grandote.

\- Muy bien alumnos sientanse libres de expresarse, si se equivocan los corrijo. - Dijo un hombrecito de cabellos verdes y ropa singular. - Yo soy el artista, este pizarrón es mi lienzo y la materia es mi musa. Empecemos.

El profesor dio algunos conceptos básicos de la comunicación y la manera correcta de expresarse en una presentación. Algunas personas participaron y dieron ejemplos; Shikamaru no se atrevía a participar o más bien se mantenía ocupado pensando en que pudo ocurrir ayer.  
¿Cuál era todo el misterio? ¿Estaban rompiendo alguna regla?

-Bien como quedan treinta minutos de clase se me ha ocurrido una actividad. - El hombrecito aplaudió y comenzó a decir animadamente. - Elijan el compañero de su preferencia y siéntense juntos. Vamos, vamos.

Shikamaru termino colocándose con un chico que al igual que él no tenía algún compañero preferido. Todos en el aula comenzaron a hablar y lo que empezó como murmullos terminó en un desorden de voces.

-¡SILENCIO! - todos se sorprendieron y cerraron sus bocas, la voz de aquel hombrecito afeminado resultó ser bastante masculina. - Tienen un minuto exactamente para cambiar de parejas y créanme que se quien están con quien. Cambien y quien quede solo tiene tres puntos menos. - bufo y susurro. - desordenados.

El salón se volvió un desastre, nadie sabía con quién ponerse e incluso el chico a su lado se encontraba perdido.  
El profesor miraba su reloj contando el minuto, los alumnos buscaban desesperados a alguien y el resto tomaban asiento.

\- Shikaku - alguien tras suyo le susurró. - cambiemos de pareja. - se volteó para ver a Temari y a su hermano, Shikamaru miró a su compañero y este asintió.

\- Bien. - No podía esperar un milagro, así que aceptó la oportunidad.

Temari se dirigió al puesto que antes ocupaba el compañero de Shikamaru y este se fue junto al hermano de Temari. - Por lo menos eres una especie de conocido... Este profesor está algo loco.

\- TIEMPO. - La mayoría de las personas en él aula consiguieron su pareja, las otras que quedaron dispersas el profesor terminó por unirlas. Una vez todos organizados empezó a dar las introducciones de la actividad. - bien chicuelos, pónganse espalda con espalda, a continuación cada uno tiene la oportunidad de hacerle cinco preguntas a su compañero y solo una de ellas debe ser mentira. Al final trataremos de resolverlo ¿les parece?  
Sin esperar respuesta alguna aplaudió y todos los alumnos comenzaron a seguir sus instrucciones. Shikamaru se colocó de espaldas a Temari y ella terminó poniendo su espalda contra la de el.

-¿Quién comienza? - le dijo el Nara.

-¿Se molestó tu novia porque hablaste conmigo hoy? - Temari comenzó y Shikamaru recordó el momento del almuerzo.

-¿Ino? - espero un segundo y continuó. - No es mi novia y no, pensaba que te metías conmigo.

\- Esa tonta...

-¿La pasas bien estando solo con tus hermanos? - Ayer se le presentó la curiosidad y hoy podía resolverlo.

\- Si. ¿Qué tan largo es tu cabello?

\- Llega a los hombros supongo. ¿Quisieras tener algún amigo nuevo?

-Quizás. ¿serías mi nuevo amigo?

\- Quizás. - Las respuestas de Temari eran precisas y de alguna forma le causaba intriga a Shikamaru.

-¿Son mis pechos lindos? - Temari comenzó a reír y Shikamaru se sintió avergonzado.

-Por lo poco que llegue a ver, si, pueden serlo. ¿Eres la única que tiene un anillo así como el de tu collar?

\- Jajaja, no. -Temari penso y luego agregó. - ¿lo de anoche te parece sospechoso?

\- No. - mintió. - ¿Y a ti?

\- Si. - Estaba hablando con alguien que no era fácil de decifrar.

-¿Disfrutas ser odioda en el instituto? - su última pregunta era algo tonta pero no podía ocurrírsele más nada.

-No. -después del llamado del profesor Temari se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Shikamaru. -Mentiste. Si te pareció sospechoso.

Él sonrió. Temari era buena o él era muy obvio. Se sintió un poco relajado porque la actividad había terminado y no se le ocurría ningúna otra pregunta. ¿estaba ella sospechando algo de ayer? O quizás...

-¿Tengo razón no? - Ella lo miró desafiante.

\- Bueno. Fue extraño. - asintió y acepto. - mentí, lo admito. - ella alzó su ceja y le dedico una amplia sonrisa.  
\- Y tú mentiste sobre lo de tus hermanos... - Temari asintió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- Es algo aburrido cuando es algo que se nota a simple vista. Todos saben que mis hermanos son aburridos.

Pero ¿podía confiar en la trasladada? Si ella tenía algo que ver con todo aquello, de alguna forma era más inteligente que Ino al momento de averiguar algo.  
Luego de pensarlo un rato se dio cuenta que todas las preguntas que le habían hecho tenian respuestas claras a excepción de esa. - _Soy un idiota, como pude ser tan obvio. Incluso ahora debo ser sospechoso_. - Temari le sonrió, Shikamaru cortos sus pensamientos y el profesor aclaró su garganta.

-Bien clase ¿pudieron averiguarlo? - algunas personas dudaron y otras asintieron. - El secreto está en evaluar todas las respuestas. - Shikamaru no le había puesto atención a todo aquello, pero Temari si, si no, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro de que él había acertado la mentira? Todas las respuestas de la chica eran precisas, algo que lo hacía sospechar más. - Pero no me lo dirán aquí, preparen un informe para la otra clase con la actividad, su resultado y la importancia según su punto de vista. Nos vemos.

Temari se despidió junto con su hermano y Shikamaru se alistó para la cena. En la cena estaban la mayoría de los chicos que no se encontraban en la mañana como el chico de cabello largo, Naruto, Sasuke y el muchacho pálido; se le era imposible no actuar desconfiado, todo aquello era muy sospecho y el estar de alguna forma involucrado lo hacía sentir incómodo.  
Tomó una hamburguesa y luego de comerla prácticamente solo (porque no tenía idea de quienes estaban a su lado) se dirigió a su habitación.  
No tenía ganas de pasar el resto de la noche en la biblioteca, ni caminando solo por los alrededores. Quería ir a su habitación, terminar todos los deberes y dormir.

Leyó los capítulos de literatura, termino los ejercicios de matemática y continuó con el informe de expresión oral; en la importancia colocó " _es necesario ser preciso en nuestras respuestas, si no deseamos dar a conocer algo de nuestras vidas entonces no nos apresuremos a dar detalles, mucho menos a desconocidos y si llegásemos a mentir (por cualquier razón ) ellos no le darían mucha atencion."_

Resoplo, aquello sin duda era el error que había cometido hoy. Se acostó con el uniforme y sus zapatos, esperaría la revisión para cambiarse y dormir mejor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata? - la voz de Naruto hizo que todos se pusieran atentos.

-Me asustaste. - le dijo Chouji. - No lo sé, tengo prohibido moverme. Aún me duele el tobillo y se supone que estoy en la enfermería.

\- Yo fui esta mañana con Neji y Sasuke. Se encuentra bien- Sai se puso de pie y señaló a Ino. - ¿averiguaste algo?

\- No. - ella miró fastidiada al pálido. - quiero decir, él no sabe nada. Ni siquiera sospecha.

-Dejaron el trabajo en manos equivocadas. -Kankuro comenzó a reír y su hermana le dio un codazo

-¿Qué hablabas tú con el hoy? - Ino soltó para Temari.

\- Investigaba lo que tú no. - Sai la miró algo curioso. - Ah decir verdad tuvimos una interesante actividad en clases y pude averiguar algo... El sospecha algo y como estratega puedo decirles que está pensando mucho en ello.

Sasuke, Sai y Sakura miraron con curiosidad a su compañera. Después de todo ellos eran los principales culpables de todo aquello.

-¿Nos escuchó ayer? - Sakura miró nerviosa a Sasuke. - Kakashi va a matarnos... No podíamos estar sobre el edificio te lo dije.

\- Alguien estaba dentro del recinto Sakura ¿Qué se supone que íbamos a hacer? - le respondió Sasuke algo molesto.

\- No sé que es lo que sospecha... Solo sé que algo le parece extraño. -Temari concluyó.

\- ¿alguien sabe porque fue a la enfermería en la mañana? En la clase de literatura llego con él permiso. - TenTen intervino e Ino la miró alarmada- Ese nuevo... ¿no tendrá algo que ver?

-¿se pasó por la enfermería? -dijo la rubia.

\- Choco con algo o algo así escuche de Shiho en ciencias. - Shino les dejo saber a sus compañeros.

\- Van a matarme... - Todos miraron a Ino en busca de la continuación. - No sabía que había ido a la enfermería en la mañana... Yo le comencé a contar que Chouji llevaba toda la mañana ahí y ...

-¿ y eso que? - le pregunto Sai.

\- Pues, estuve rezando que no pasase por la enfermeria... Chouji no está ahí y hemos sido amigos de años... No tenía de que hablarle así que solo dije eso... Yo... y si sospecha algo por...

-¡Maldicion Ino! - Kiba se puso de pie y la miró furioso. - ¿porque diablos abriste la boca? ¿Quién la puso a cargo?

Temari comenzó a reír y agregó. - Estaba demasiado nerviosa yo la estaba mirando... Les dije que yo podía hacerlo, tenía una deuda con el.

\- Esta bien. Solo fue un error Ino. - la calmo Sai. - Temari continúa sacando la información que puedas.

\- Tiene razón, si para el fin de semana no tenemos nada, hablaremos con Kakashi. - Lee se cruzó de brazos y todos asintieron.

\- Bueno... - Gaara se puso de pie. - Ya pueden ver la falta de organización... Ese chico debe estar sospechando el doble y más de sus mejores amigos...

\- En Suna están los mejores estrategas... Debieron confiar en Temari. -Finalizó el más alto de los hermanos y con esta se retiraron del salón


	4. Capitulo III

—Lo siento. — Volvía a decirle Shiho mirando el pequeño chichón que tenia en su frente. —Se ve fatal y apuesto a que debiste tener dolor de cabeza.

—No te equívocas — le dijo el moreno, Shiho sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su jugo.

La mañana había pasado casual y entre clases no charlo con ningún compañero. El día de hoy parecía un día normal en diferencia de ayer; todos sus compañeros asistieron, no escucho ni vio nada sospechoso, nadie vino a hacerle preguntas en referencia con el lunes, inclusive termino pasando por la enfermería y se encontró con Chouji durmiendo ahí. ¿Quizas todo era imaginación suya? ¿Estaba exagerando todo aquello?, pero no podía dejar de sentir desconfianza por sus compañeros.

—Hola Shikamaru. — Ino lo saludo antes de sentarse en la mesa de al lado, donde se encontraban todas las chicas almorzando.

—¿La conoces? — Shiho le pregunto, el día de hoy ella era su acompañante. Shikamaru asintio.  
— Ya veo... Tenemos el cabello del mismo color pero ella lo tiene mas lindo. — El Nara sonrió ante aquel comentario, la verdad no le importaba. — Lo siento... Cosas de chicas. ¿Te gusta la astronomía?

—No mucho, pero he leído sobre ello. — Shiho asintió. Shikamaru no quería sonar presumido pero podía darse cuenta que la rubia mostraba un ligero interés en el, si no, ¿Quien se sentaría con un chico que es nuevo, nada popular y apenas habla?. — A ti si por lo que veo.

—Me fascina, es mi vida. — Llevó ambas manos al pecho. — Puedo decirte que constelación va contigo y cual seria tu planeta y tus estrellas con solo saber tu año y fecha de cumpleaños, además según ...

Shiho comenzó a hablar como nadie sobre el sistema solar y Shikamaru solo asentía y sonreía, era un poco fastidioso estar con ella pero era la única persona de la cual no desconfiaba y además no era mala persona solo que muy habladora.

—... Con el club de astronomía hemos amanecido para ver como se oculta la luna y como las estrellas van desapareciendo...

—¿Los dejan pasar la noche fuera de sus habitaciones? — era algo que le llamaba la atención, según las reglas estaba prohibido.

— Si. — Ella mordió su pera. — Solo el club de astronomía y la Escuela Nocturna tiene permiso para ello. Es tenebroso de noche por aquí...

—¿Escuela Nocturna? ¿Que es?

— Solo algunos son elegidos para pertenecer a ella, muy aleatoria la elección según los rumores... Mmm no se en realidad que es o que hace, solo se que si preguntas demasiado, como le paso a Lucy una del club, te expulsan.

—¡¿De la escuela?! —Pregunto Shikamaru.

—Del club. — Ella suspiro. — De la escuela te expulsan si te encuentran espiándolos o algo así...

—¿Que demonios harán para que haya tanta confidencialidad?

Shiho se encogió de hombros. —Dicen que se encargan de revisar las notas y expedientes de todos los alumnos y por ello nadie puede entrar allí.

—¿Donde?

—Al auditorio, la biblioteca, no lo se... Donde quieran estar esa noche. —la rubia se notaba algo fastidiada— El punto es que no puedes preguntarle nada inapropiado a los que tengan el anillo de acceso y menos salir de cuarto a espiar de noche... Que no creo que seas tan loco.

Así que eran anillos de acceso. Pensó — Si no podría pasarme lo de Lucy... Pobre chica.

—¡Exacto!

—De seguro fue una gran perdida para el club. — le comentó.

—Terrible, Lucy era muy apasionada con su trabajo sabes.. Incluso un día aseguro encontrar una nueva constelación, yo por supuesto estaba segura de que no era así...

Desde que había llegado no había pasado tanto tiempo en el cafetín y mucho menos tanto tiempo "hablando con alguien". Luego de entregar las bandejas se dirigieron a su próxima clases, idiomas universales, en el caso de Shikamaru.

—Bueno nos vemos Shikamaru, fue agradable almorzar contigo. —Shiho sonrió y llevo un mechón de su cabello tras de la oreja.

—Igual Shiho, fue genial... Suelo estar solo la mayoría del tiempo. — se iba a dar la vuelta pero la rubia tomo su brazo y el se detuvo.

—Tu... Tuviste un poco de interés en el club... Cuando quieras pasarte por ahí puedo darte una credencial de invitado... —sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y el Nara asintió.

—Solo avisame cuando haya un suceso, ya sabes. —Shikamaru le dijo amablemente. Ella asintió y sonrió para luego irse en dirección apuesta, el por su parte, giro para seguir su camino.

—Así que te gustan las rubias tontas... —una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas y Temari paso a su lado riendo, Shikamaru sin oportunidad de responderle solo la miro desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes.  
+++++++++++++++

Durante sus clases de la tarde no dejo de pensar en la escuela nocturna y todo lo que viene con ella. Tenian demasiadas reglas y era entendible por el hecho de que se encargaban de información confidencial ¿pero en que se basaban para elegir sus integrantes? Fue una duda que quedo en el aire.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar. — Shiho dijo tras suyo, venia acompañada de algunas otras personas.

—Ah si... Hola. — Shikamaru fue presentado al resto y luego se unió a ellos para caminar hacia el patio.

—Ya que estas aquí... Los chicos comentan que puede que hoy o mañana podamos ver acto de presencia de un cometa... —Shiho se sonrojo un poco y una muchacha a su lado le dio un codazo. Shikamaru fingio no haber visto aquello y la miro con intriga. — ¿Quieres... Venir mañana ... O quizas hoy?

—Ah... ¿Yo? ... ¿Al club? — Shiho lo miro entusiasmada, el resto de sus compañeros esperaban una respuesta de parte del chico. — Claro... Si ¿porque no?

La rubia dio un pequeño saltito y unio ambas manos — Genial... En la cena te daré la credencial... Tenemos que irnos

—Claro... Claro...

—... Vamos a preparar todo para hoy... O mañana... —Ella sonreía — en la cena te explico todo Shikamaru.

—Bien Shiho, suerte ... ¿preparando todo? — en respuesta a su comentario todos rieron y se despidieron cruzando el patio hacia el edificio de al frente, donde según estaba el planetario.

La verdad Shikamaru no tenias ganas de ir, habían dejado mucha tarea y además no estaba tan entusiasmado como para pasar la noche sentado a ver si por algún milagro de los cielos podría aparecer algo.

— ¿Te interesa el club de astronomía? — Temari le dijo acercándose, iba en compañía de sus dos hermanos. — Pensé que te interesaba solo la chica.

Shikamaru sonrió y agrego. — Las dos cosas. — Temari río tan fuerte que su hermano pelirrojo la miro extrañado.

—Aun no sabes mentir... — Temari suspiro y lo miró. — Pero suerte con tus nuevos amigos.

— El punto es que me intereso en tener amigos a diferencia de otros. — Shikamaru se dispuso a caminar pero el mas alto de los tres se puso en su camino.

—Dejalo Kankuro... El si es mi amigo y solo bromeaba. — Kankuro no lucia molesto incluso le sonrió al Nara. — No se esta metiendo con nosotros por lo que no hay que fastidiarlo.

— Pueden expulsarte si sigues molestando a los chicos por gusto. — dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Que otra cosa divertida puedo hacer aquí? — Kankuro bufo. — No entrare al club de astronomía.

Los tres hermanos miraron a Shikamaru con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Esa estuvo buena... —admitio el Nara.— Pero aun no tenemos confianza Kankuro.

—Ese es el problema de Kankuro, tiene una gran bocota. — dijo la hermana. — mi problema es mi carácter y lo estoy manejando.

El chico pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y la miro algo ofendido. — Lo dices como si todos tuviésemos uno, nos juzgas... ¿cual sera mi problema?

—Miras feo a todos pero cuando hablas dices cosas "positivas"— le dijo su hermana sin ningún titubeo.

—Bien, siento que sobro en su conversación de hermanos... — comenzó a caminar pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

—Tu problema Shikamaru... — el giro hasta encontrarse con la muchacha. — intentas no llamar la atención, pero sin darte cuenta haces que todos pongan los ojos sobre ti.

— Sigue escondiendo lo que sabes. — le dijo Kankuro. — o sospechas.

Los hermanos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cancha de fútbol, pero el mas bajito de todos, el chico pelirrojo le sonrió y agrego. — estas siendo demasiado obvio.

Shikamaru se quedo allí parado unos dos minutos tratando de asimilar las palabras que le acababan de decir... O eran personas muy raras o el en realidad había sido demasiado obvio en cuanto a sus sospechas del día anterior.

Durante la cena intento actuar lo mas tranquilo posible, no quería ser demasiado obvio, pero su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y mas. ¿Habia sido un consejo? ¿A que se referían exactamente?  
¿Porque todos tenían sus ojos sobre el?

— Ino tenia razón... Son unos raros.

—¿En que tenía razón? — su coqueta amiga se sentó junto a el con su bandeja de ensalada y jugo.

— Los transferidos... Aveces actúan algo raro.

Ella asintió. — Y me parece raro que ahora no los llames amigos.

—Ni siquiera los conozco bien... Pero han sido unos de los pocos sociales aquí.

—Y Shiho... —El moreno asintió. — Es taan obvio que esta interesada en ti.

— No lo se, solo luce amable. — Se le había ocurrido una idea y quizás Ino podria ayudarlo a no tener que asistir al club. — ¿Que harás hoy en la noche?

—¿Yo? — La chica se puso algo nerviosa y miro su anillo. — Creo que estaré en mi habitación toda la noche... Me siento un poco nostálgica... Extraño a mamá y mi jardín... ¿porque? ¿pasa algo esta noche? —Ella sonrió nerviosa. — Recuerda que no puedes salir de noche...

—No, no es nada... Había olvidado esa regla.

— La mas importante. — Ella se tomo todo su jugo de un sorbo.

Quizás Ino no se sentía cómoda diciéndole algo de la escuela nocturna, pero el solo quería que actuara como una chica molesta y lo mandara a su habitación para darle una buena excusa a Shiho, pero al parecer su amiga de la infancia no quería para nada que Shikamaru se enterase de aquello, cosa que lo puso a pensar. ¿Habia Shiho hablado demasiado?

En la hora de la cena se encontró a Shiho, esta le el explicó que se encontraría con el en la cancha de fútbol cerca del planetario a eso de las ocho de la noche, que si por casualidad alguien lo encontraba sacara su credencial. Shikamaru asintió y fue a su habitación, eran las seis y quería adelantar algo de tarea y tomar un baño.  
Luego de darse una ducho comenzó con los deberes de idiomas y sin darse cuenta la próxima vez que abrió los ojos el reloj marcaba las 8:43 pm. Se puso de pie rápidamente y empezó a ponerse sus pantalones, estaba tan avergonzado mientras tomaba la credencial y abría la puerta de su habitación, ¿habría esperado mucho Shiho?  
Los pasillos estaban prácticamente solos, algunos chicos conversaban de puerta en puerta y algunas chicas se escabullían al igual que el de ese edificio. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con un prefecto pero por alguna razón se escondió tras el muro, al igual que otra chica.

—¿Escapandote?— le dijo la muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Shikamaru asintió dudoso — Bien... Sigueme.

La chica cruzo el pasillo hacia el baño, dudo en si entrar o no hasta que la muchacha lo jaló hacia dentro. Le hizo una seña para que guardase silencio y señaló la ventana que estaba sobre un retrete.  
Luego de que Shikamaru la ayudase a subir y ver si alguien fuera estaba vigilando, cosa que no había, la ayudo a subir para salir; la chica llego fuera y le dio sus manos a Shikamaru para halarlo o hacer el intento, luego de unos segundos ambos estaban fuera del edificio.

—Gracias.— le dijo el, no tenía idea de porque había hecho todo aquello, contaba con una credencial pero algo le decía que fue bueno aprenderlo.

—No hay de que... Siempre necesitó ayuda para subir. —Ella sonrió. —suelo quedarme horas en ese baño.

—¿Deberiamos movernos? — Ella asintió y comenzaron a ir en dirección al edificio de chica que estaba muy cerca del planetario.

—Te preguntarás porque estaba en su edificio... Bueno... Visitaba a mi novio. — Ella sonrió nerviosa y Shikamaru se encojio de hombros. — Me arriesgó mucho lo se, pero vivimos en dos países muy lejanos... Apenas y nos vemos durante clases.

—¿Crees que esta bien decirle eso a un extraño?

—Tu también te escaparas para ver a una chica, te acordaras de mi... — le guiño un ojo. — Si es que ya no lo haces.

— esta bien... Puedes confiar en mi.— Ella sonrió y lo señalo con el dedo.

— Si dices algo, digo algo. — Shikamaru asintió y ella agrego. — Por cierto... ¿nombre?

—Shikamaru. — el edificio estaba a unos pasos. — cuarto año.

—Ya veo... — Ella sonrió y continuó. — Soy Kasia de segundo año.—Se escucharon unas chicas hablar y ambos se arrecostaron de la pared. —Entrare por esta ventana... Corre hasta la cancha de fútbol y si dicen que hacías ahí diles que te dormiste en las gradas. Adiós Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hizo caso omiso y corrió en dirección contraria, era algo tonto porque contaba con una credencial en su bolsillo, pero por fin en días la estaba pasando bien. Llego a la cancha y por alguna razón se acostó en las gradas, reviso a sus alrededores pero no se encontró con Shiho o sus amigos.

Se empezó a sentir mal, a lo mejor Shiho se había cansado de esperar por el y se habia ido. Miró el cielo y vio que estaba lleno de estrellas— De seguro deben estar pasándola bien con las estrellas. — Volvió a sentirse mal y empezó a idear como le pediría disculpas mañana. Unas voces interrumpieron sus pensamientos, se escondió por instinto como había hecho toda la noche y la silueta de Ino y un Chouji en perfecta condición llamaron su atencion, venían acompañados de otros chicos y se dirigían al edificio del auditorio. ¿Era la escuela nocturna?  
Trato incluso de no respirar para no ser descubierto, todos venían en grupo y conversando, bromeando y algunos se abrazaban. — Lucen como amigos de toda la vida— Penso Shikamaru.  
El chico que iba de primero hizo un movimiento con sus manos y sacó una pequeña bola de fuego de la nada.

—¿Qué diablos haces Sasuke?  
— Dejame en paz Sakura, no hay nadie por aquí...  
— Si. — Escucho la voz de Ino. — Solo intenta alumbrar el camino.  
— Ustedes son demasiado imprudentes... Por tus bolas de fuego casi nos descubre el nuevo.  
La siguiente respuesta no pudo escucharla ya que esa persona habló muy bajo y ellos ya habían caminado más lejos, fue difícil, pero comprendió muchas cosas con esas pequeña espiada. Ellos sabían de jutsus, ellos quizás eran un club donde practicaban las antiguas artes prohibidas, el nuevo era el y con total seguridad sabía que había descubierto algo que ellos querían ocultar, y durante los días anteriores todos tenían los ojos sobre el.  
Estaba muy sorprendido, y no fue quizás hasta dos minutos después que cambió la expresión de su rostro. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Tenía que ver con esto el consejo que le dio Gaara? ¿Estaba cubriéndolo?  
Shikamaru se sentía ahogado y presionado; lo menos que quería era ser reconocido en un instituto, no le gustaba la popularidad, no le gustaba tener los ojos de todos sobre el; se sentía presionado por instinto a hacer lo correcto o lo que le parecía más conveniente. Pero en este caso ¿Debería decir la verdad y aceptar las consecuencias o seguir ocultado hasta que otra persona cometa un error?  
— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — La voz de un muchacho lo tomó por sorpresa. No supo quién era porque antes de poder reconocerlo fue tomado a la fuerza y algún golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

••••••••••••••••••••••  
Shikamaru comenzó a escuchar algunas voces, el dolor en su espalda y cabeza eran muy fuertes. Decidió no moverse cuando la conversación llamo su atención.

—... todo por tu estupidez Kiba. Nos expulsaran a todos. — Decía Ino en voz alta.  
— ¡Te he dicho que pensaba que nos estaba espiando! — Le respondió el muchacho.  
—¡Tiene un credencial APROBADA del club de astronomía! — Ino dijo histérica y bufo.  
— Lo acabo de comprobar con Shiho. Me dijo que nunca llegó. — dijo Chouji.  
Se escucharon unos pasos y luego una voz. — Principalmente no pueden echarle toda la culpa a Kiba. — Era un hermano de Temari si no se equivocaba— ustedes han metido al muchacho aquí, ¿Cuándo despierte que explicación le darán?  
— Exacto, pudieron simplemente dejarlo en las gradas y que Shiho pensara que nunca asistió por culpa de un matón. Pero como siempre los inútiles hacen cosas inútiles. — Temari se escuchaba furiosa.  
El salón quedo en silencio y Shikamaru trató en lo posible de permanecer quieto.  
— Creo que se está despertando. — Dijo Ino. — No puedo leer su mente muy bien porque es un Nara y son súper inteligentes.  
— Tu eres la idiota Ino. — La voz de Temari se fue acercando. — Kankuro lleva al chico fuera. Mañana lo molestas Kiba y le dices que amas a Shiho y que debería alejarse de ella. No podemos permitirnos que sigue obteniendo credenciales y nos sigamos exponiendo.  
— Shiho... — Dijo la voz de un chico.  
— Esta muy bien pensando eso. — dijo una voz masculina. — Shiho debe sospechar algo referente a nosotros y con el nuevo es suficiente. Es mejor que no anden juntos y hagan hipótesis.  
— Bien los de la arena pueden ser odiosos pero tienen buenas idea. — Dijo una voz de chica, con aires alegre.

Shikamaru sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban y lo alzaban. Fue imposible no quejarse luego de que lo lanzarán prácticamente sobre su hombro.  
— Has silencio. — le susurró Temari.  
El lugar se lleno de murmullos que se fueron desvaneciendo a medida que Kankuro caminaba.  
— Bájalo. Él puede caminar solo. — Kankuro le hizo caso y dejó a Shikamaru en el piso, inmediatamente el Nara se puso de pie.  
— Miren... Yo no vi nada ni espie a nadie. No diré nada y no entiendo de qué lado están pero no busco conflicto. — Temari lo miró durante unos minutos y sonrío.  
— Mira es obvio que estas curioso, y es normal... Nosotros queremos escuchar tu parte, tú eres interesante.. Podríamos... No se, tomar un café mañana, ¿Está bien?  
Shikamaru la miró confundido.  
— Solo sigue actuando como un chico confundido. Habla con Shiho mañana dile que te golpearon, habla con un prefecto o profesor, cosas que haría un chico normal. — Kankuro parecía más relajado al hablar.  
— Y mañana, veremos cómo nos encontramos a solas, necesito hablar contigo. — le dijo la muchacha.  
— Ok.  
— Bien chicos vayan juntos a su edifico. — Temari se dio la vuelta y se despidió con la mano. — Chaito.  
Permaneció todo el camino en silencio, Kankuro se había ido por su parte para no levantar sospechas; Shikamaru estaba sorprendido y apenado. ¿qué era todo este rollo? ¿no podía ser todo normal? Entró en su habitación sin saber si hubo revisión o no y se metió en la cama para quedarse dormido.


	5. Capitulo IV

Shikamaru había hecho todo lo que Kankuro le había dicho. Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con un profesor, el profesor dijo que hablaría con la directora y llegarían a un acuerdo; dejó la oficina para luego dirigirse con un prefecto, Lee en este caso, el cual lo miró algo nervioso al principio pero pareció relajado a medida que escuchaba la historia, le comentó que haría lo posible por descubrir de quién se trataba.  
Comenzó entonces a buscar a Shiho, ya estaba terminando la hora del desayuno y quería hablar con ella antes de que fuese mas tarde, la encontró en los pasillos cerca de las aulas de ciencias y corrió en su dirección.  
— Shiho.— grito hasta llamar su atención, la muchacha se giró y lo miró preocupada.  
—Shikamaru, ¿Estás bien? — Ella lo tomo por los hombros pero nerviosa corto el contacto unos segundos después.— Ayer me preguntaron por ti... Y nunca llegaste.  
— Si, la verdad me quede dormido y fui corriendo a las mueve hasta el punto de encuentro, pero un chico me golpeó y desperté un rato después sin saber que había pasado. No entiendo que lo llevó a hacer eso ni quién era.  
Shiho lo miró muy sorprendida. — Santo Dios, ¿Le has avisado a los profesores? — Shikamaru asintio. — Bueno, por lo menos estás bien...  
— Si... Ten aquí está tu credencial. — Shiho la acepto. — Creo que evitare salir de noche un tiempo. Lástima que no pude llegar temprano. Será para después.  
— No hay problema, no te perdiste de nada bueno... — Ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato. — Hablamos luego entonces... Espero se resuelva todo, me mantienes informada. — Ella le sonrió y se giró para irse. Parecía un poco decepcionada. Quién sabe porque, Shikamaru no pudo descifrarlo.

El resto del día fue normal, los chicos de la escuela nocturna lo miraban curiosos, otros por su parte ni siquiera le prestaban atención. El trato de actuar lo más normal posible, se consideraba alguien inteligente y sabia como podía disimular y hacerle creer al resto lo que creían.  
En la hora de la cena Ino y otra chica se sentaron junto a él. Era tan obvio que querían sacarle información que Shikamaru estaba comenzando a irritarse.  
— ... Entonces en la escuela pasan cosas súper raras, aveces me preocupa todo esto ¿Seguro que ha sido bien tu estadía?  
— Si no te preocupes, todo ha sido excelente. — Termino de comer y luego de despedirse subió a su habitación.  
Estaba un poco harto de aquello, sentía que debía de ocultar, actuar y otras cosas que no tenía planeado hacer cuando llegó al instituto. Quería graduarse rápido, ir a la universidad, ayudar a su familia y luego continuar con su vida; algo le decía que toda esta información lo iba a acompañar por siempre. Subió a su habitación, termino algunos deberes y se quedó dormido con un dolor en su nuca.  
Al día siguiente comenzó se reunió con los profesores y "por arte de magia" habían encontrado al responsable de la noche anterior. Era Kiba el chico que en realidad había sido responsable.  
— Me gusta una chica de astronomía y pensé que intentabas coquetearle. — fue su excusa. Shikamaru actuó sorprendido y ambos se disculparon.  
— Le daremos un castigo. — Dijo un profesor.— Lo descubrimos esa noche vagando y lo relacionamos con todo esto.  
Shikamaru continuó con sus clases y evitando en lo que podía a todos los que el día anterior le habían dado miraditas raras. No había visto a Temari ni a sus hermanos desde aquella noche ¿le habrían dado un castigo por ayudarlo a escapar? Temió por un momento que la hubiesen descubierto, ella era una chica en parte simpática, y parecía más honesta que los demás.  
El golpe de su nuca había sido fuerte y aún tenía un poco de dolor, durante clases solía masajearse para sentirse mejor pero aún era doloroso. Iba a evitar en loa posible a todos los que tuvieran esos anillos, todos eran raros y todos lo metían en problemas, no quería volver a tener que verse involucrado en ello.  
Al finalizar las clases ceno junto a un chico que leía un libro de ajedrez, a lo lejos vio a Kasia la chica de la otra noche charlando con sus amigas, en otra mesa estaba Ino riendo con Sakura, ¿Dónde estaban los hermanos transferidos? Se fue del comedor apenas termino de cenar; en su habitación y tomo algunos cuadernos y comenzó a hacer deberes pero el calor estaba matando.  
Bajo las escaleras y entro en los baños, tomo una ducha y al salir se encontró con Naruto y otros chicos más, esta vez Naruto no lo saludo y él tampoco se preocupo por hacerlo. — Están fingiendo hasta conocerme— Salio y justo al cruzar se encontró con Kasia la chica de la noche pasada ¿Visitaba a su novio otra vez?  
Esta vez usaba unos pantalones y subía las escaleras.  
—¿Escapandote otra vez? — Shikamaru le susurró y la chica dio un salto.

Se giró y lo miró sorprendida para luego suspirar aliviada. —Me iba a dar un infarto. — Camino a su lado y subió poco a poco las escaleras. — ¿Qué tal te fue ayer?

— Bien... La verdad recibí una paliza de quién sabe quién. — Ella lo miró extrañada y sonrío. — ¿Tú?

— Bien. — Se encogió de hombros. — Casi me atrapan pero actúe como una chica nueva perdida y fin.

— ¿Vas de visita otra vez? — Le preguntó Shikamaru y ella asintió. — Tienes agallas... ¿no temes encontrarte con esos chicos de la escuela nocturna? Dicen que te expulsan.

— Mi novio está en ella. — Ella sonrió y luego lo miro y exigió. —No le digas a nadie. Aún no lo saben por aquí.

Al llegar al piso se despidió y camino en dirección opuesta. Shikamaru también se despidió y subió otro piso hasta llegar a su habitación. Shikamaru tenía curiosidad. ¿quién era el novio de Kasia? ¿Estuvo ayer en la reunión donde fue golpeado? Entro a su habitación y una brisa fuerte cerró la puerta, creando un sonido crudo y hacerlo estremecerse.  
— Te estaba esperando. — Escucho la voz de Temari pero la brisa apenas lo dejaba abrir los ojos. — Toma asiento. — El viento disminuyó y luego de que sus ojos se pusiesen llorosos se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — El miró a los lados y su corazón se aceleró. — Van a matarte si te encuentran... Bueno eres de esa escuela pero eres chica, nos pueden expulsar...

— Dime la verdad. — Saco una navaja y la puso en su garganta. Shikamaru la miró alarmado y sin habla. — Todos te ven como un chico curioso, ingenuo y sobresaliente.

— ¿Qué demonios haces estas loca? — Intento alejarse pero una segunda Temari apareció tras el. Shikamaru sabía que era todo aquello, sabía que eran jutsus, comenzó a tratar de recordar lo que leía en los libros.

— La verdad es que alguien hacia actuaría muy asustado y sorprendido de ver tantas cosas nuevas... Y créeme que se y he estudiado todo lo que has visto. — Presionó más fuerte la navaja sobre su cuello. Shikamaru se calmo, si buscaba información no iba a matarlo a la primera. — ¿Has enviado correspondencia recientemente?

—¿Cartas? — Ella presionó más y él respondió. — No. — Estaba furioso, si. Pero no conocía bien a esta chica, ni que buscaba.

— ¿Conoces a Konan? — Shikamaru negó y luego agregó.

— No sé quién... — Temari lo miró furiosa. — Te lo juro ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Es mucha coincidencia todo esto. — Aflojo su mano y Shikamaru aprovechó para tomar su muñeca hacerla soltar la navaja, a la fuerza de puso encima de ella, el clon a su lado desapareció y Temari intentó golpearlo con la otra mano pero el chico utilizo todas sus fuerzas, ya que Temari parecía tener experiencia en todo esto, para esquivarla y atrapar su otra mano. Temari intentó escabullirse bajo de el, pero Shikamaru hizo presión sobre la pelvis de la chica. — Gritare.

— Si gritas estás en problemas tú y tu escuela de la noche. — El sonrió. Ella lo miró alarmada y empezó a ponerse roja.

—¿Qué sabes de esa escuela nocturna? — Temari le preguntó. Shikamaru no entendía si estaba a favor de la escuela o en contra. Decidió dar un respuesta neutra.

— Lo que sabes que yo sé. Nada más. — Ella negó y Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

— Mientes... Lo sabía. — Su expresión era una nueva para Shikamaru, la chica estaba demasiado furiosa, si la soltaba sentía que podía morir. — Eres un intruso.

—¿Intruso de que? — Shikamaru comenzó a reír.

Ella lo miró como quien no entiende la gracia. — No les temes a los ataques de fuego que has visto, a los clones... Tu familia fue de gran aporte a la guerra, como la de tus compañeros. — Temari comenzó a esforzarse por zafarse. — Su nivel de traicion y descaro es increible... Han metido a un alumno a nuestra institución. — Shikamaru la presionó más fuerte pero la chica le escupió un ojo haciendo que el muchacho se distrajera; entre forcejeo Temari se puso de pie e hizo un movimiento con sus manos invocando entonces un gran abanico que tomó entre sus manos.  
—¡Maldicion! — Shikamaru intentó no gritar pero fue imposible. La miró impactado y comenzó a entender que todo aquello era enserio. — Temari, estás equivocada... Mira yo no sé de qué estás hablando, todo esto es raro si pero no entiendo que buscas culpándome. — Temari alzó el abanico y comenzó a agitarlo. Un gran viento salió de él y el cristal de su ventana se rompió. — No me ataques, no tengo nada que ver con esto. — Comenzó a gritar Shikamaru. ¿Nadie podía escucharlos?  
Otra ráfaga de viento lo atacó haciendo que cayera contra la pared y luego al suelo, el golpe en su espalda fue tan fuerte que le hizo perder la postura.  
Penso rápidamente que podía hacer para defenderse. ¿Debía de salir por la ventana? No podía gritar, nadie parecía preocupado por el vidrio roto o el sonido del viento. ¿qué demonios tenía esta escuela? — Auxilio. — empezó a gritar Shikamaru, Temari entonces parecía pensativa. ¿se estaba dando cuenta que todo su ataque era en vano?

— ¿A quién intentas llamar? ¿A tus compañeros del clan? — Ella camino en su dirección y Shikamaru perdió las esperanzas. Debía de hacer algo o moriría por nada, por haber estado en los lugares y momentos equivocados.  
Recordó lo que leía en los libros, lo que le hablaron sus familiares, lo que una vez le enseñó su padre a escondidas, lo que solo veía en pinturas o retratos antiguos. Temari abrió el abanico enseñando un segundo círculo color púrpura. — Tu te lo estás buscando Nara.  
Shikamaru pensó las consecuencias, si atacaba podría ser más sospechoso, pero si no lo hacía ella no pararía y él podría morir, necesitaba dar una explicación y pedir salir ileso de todo aquello y sobretodo no volver a ser involucrado en más asuntos raros. Rogó por no equivocarse cuando comenzó a mover sus manos, algo torpe y lento en comparación a la chica, que ahora lo miraba alarmada, ella alzó su abanico para atacar y Shikamaru continuaba moviendo sus manos hasta que termino y ubico la sombra que la noche hacia a través de la ventada con la silueta de Temari.  
La ráfaga de viento llego a el, pero ambos salieron disparados a lados opuestos; el jutsu había funcionado, ambos habían sido atrapados en una sola sombra, y lo que el hiciese o como se moviera, le afectaría a ella de igual manera, por esa misma razón cuando el viento llego a el, y ambos se encontraban en la misma sombra, lo dos salieron heridos; sus manos se soltaron por el impacto así que ya el jutsu había sido roto.  
— Temari déjame explicarte...

Una alarma sonó, y unos aplausos llenaron la habitación. Shikamaru miró alarmado alrededor ¿Qué era todo aquello, de dónde venían? Se puso de pie como pudo y miró a la chica buscando una respuesta, ella lo miró furiosa y Kankuro salió de la nada para ayudarla a ponerse de pie; Shikamaru estaba tan sorprendido por aquello ¿Era una teletransportacion?  
Comenzó a asustarse, camino hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar las paredes comenzaron a desvanecerse y su habitación comenzó a convertirse en una cancha de fútbol, específicamente la del instituto, a su alrededor en las gradas estaban algunos alumnos y en medio de la cancha estaban la directora y otros profesores.  
—¿Qué es todo esto? — se giró para buscar a Temari en busca de respuestas pero ella se encontraba yéndose a las gradas. — Van a expulsarme...  
La directora aclaró su garganta y agregó. — Luego de la inspección dejaré todo en manos de nuestro entrenador Asuma.

Un hombre alto con barba y ropas deportivas miró a su alrededor y agregó. — Este semestre debemos agradecer a la estratega Temari, ha hecho un trabajo excelente. — Unos aplausos llenaron la habitación. — Nunca delató a su gente pero nunca delató a la otra gente, tenga eso en cuenta, el margen de error es grande y los enemigos no sólo son esos chiquillos; tampoco puedan dar tanta información a quien no la está pidiendo. — El profesor dio unos pasos y miró a Shikamaru. — Muchos se preguntarán. ¿porque no intervine cuando este joven comenzó a hacer un jutsu delante de nuestra compañera?  
— Si. Yo. — Temari lo dijo furiosa. — Me prometieron salir ilesa de todo esto. No era una práctica de fuerza ni ataque.

— Pero fue una evaluación, hemos evaluado a lo que podría ser un excelente recluta, alguien con el conocimiento del jutsu de sombras, uno que ninguno aquí puede llegar a manipular jamás. — Shikamaru trataba de analizar todo lo que sucedía. ¿lo estaban evaluando? — Temari, estoy orgulloso de tu teoría. Preséntala formalmente ante el resto de tus compañeros.

—¿No merezco una explicación por lo menos? — Shikamaru le exigió al profesor. —¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo sabe del jutsu de mi familia?

Nadie le respondió contrario a eso Temari comenzó a hablar. Shikamaru escuchaba a la perfección aún cuando sabía que era imposible dada las distancias. — Todo empezó el día en que imprudentemente dejaron que un chico nuevo presenciará un jutsu de fuego. — Comenzó a decir Temari. — Mientras todos se preocupaban por su error y trataban de enmendarlo, yo me dediqué a estudiar su comportamiento, inclusive sus reacciones a nuevos jutsus o sus metidas de patas continuas queridos compañeros. — Ella miró a sus compañeros. — Ino me habló del clan Nara y todos aquí conocemos lo poderosos e inteligentes que pueden llegar a ser esas personas; por supuesto temia ser descubierta por las teorías que ellos pueden llegar a hacer, así que nunca llegue a él con preguntas, llegue como un enemigo; inventé el nombre de un enemigo por si deseaba encubrirse culpando a otro, nunca actúe como si me llevara bien con ustedes; lo sé, sé que el dudo de mi lealtad hacia ustedes cosa que estaba buscando.— Shikamaru comenzaba a comprender todo. — La única forma de saber si tenía conocimiento de jutsus era atacándolo y conocer sus respuestas; hemos conseguido un nuevo ninja, con habilidades únicas, uno que llegara a servir de gran ayuda.

Sasuke se puso de pie y le reprochó. —¿Qué hubiese pasado si el chico nunca te hubiera atacado? ¿Si hubiese sido solo un chico sin conocimiento de sus capacidades como los demás del instituto?  
— Es cierto Temari, estaba en riesgo nuestras identidades... ¿y si hubiese sido un enemigo poderoso? —Estuvo de acuerdo una muchacha de ojos muy muy claros.

Ella cruzo sus brazos. — Si hubiese sido un chico normal, Ino podría haber borrado su memoria o lo hubiésemos matado. — Shikamaru la miró alarmado. — Y por algo reuní a todos y a los profesores aquí; si hubiese sido muy peligroso acabaríamos con el.

— ¿Está es la escuela nocturna? — Shikamaru comenzó a hablar. Los profesores lo miraron. — ¿Alguien piensa responderme o tomarme en cuenta?

—¿Qué pasa? — Comenzó a decir una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos. — Creo que sabes lo suficiente como para darte cuenta que pasa.

— La introducción es luego, aún falta evaluarte y explicarte el fin de esto. — Le dijo un profesor de cabellos grises.

Shikamaru negó y miró a la mujer de cabellos negros. — No quiero tener que ver con esto. — El profesor de barba pareció decepcionado. — No es lo que buscaba al venir al instituto, no es mi culpa tener ese conocimiento, y que sus irresponsabilidades me hayan llevado a ver cosas que no quería ver. — Camino y el golpe en su espalda comenzó a doler más. — Estoy herido, sin respuesta y prácticamente me están incluyendo en algo sin mi opinión.

— Déjanos darte una introducción, evaluarte y explicarte todo. Tu padre retiro y no tenemos una recomendación oficial de su parte y el ejército , por lo que es más difícil. — Comenzó a decir el profesor con barba. — Quizás veas todo esto confuso y problemático, pero estarías contribuyendo mucho a la sociedad.

— ¿De qué manera? — Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos.

La mujer de ojos rojos bufo. — Es una mezcla perfecta de Yoshino y Shikaku. — Shikamaru se alarmó al escuchar el nombre de sus padres. — Danos hasta el día de mañana. Toda las cosas poderosas tienen lados buenos.— Señaló a los chicos en las gradas. — Y malos...

Shikamaru miró a todos y frunció el ceño molesto. Todo era un abuso de parte de estas personas. ¿recomendación de parte de su padre? Todos aquí entraron por recomendación y se preparaban para ellos el resto de su vida, y ¿los que no tenían padres o sus padres no estuvieron presente siempre por cualquier razón, debían de ser golpeados e integrados a la fuerza?  
Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, nadie lo detuvo. — Contamos con que no dirás nada. — Dijo una voz femenina. — Mañana nos comunicaremos contigo. — grito.  
Salió de la cancha de fútbol y se dirigió al edificio de chicos, debía descansar, su espalda lo estaba matando y el dolor se extendía y se volvía cada vez peor.  
Llego a su habitación y toco las paredes para asegurarse de que si era verdadera. Miró los cuadernos y aunque hubiese querido continuar no podía, quería descansar; se acostó en la cama y penso durante algunos segundos todo lo que había pasado en su primera semana de clases. ¿qué le esperaba para el resto del año?  
Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su espalda adolorida se comenzó a relajar, luego de algunos segundos se quedo dormido.  
Al despertar, tomó una ducha rápida y recogió sus cuadernos para terminar los deberes en el desayuno, sobre ellos estaba una carta carta color azul con un sello dorado. Shikamaru lo abrió sabiendo que se trataba de seguro de la escuela nocturna.  
 _"Shikamaru Nara, del Clan Nara, maestros de las sombras._  
 _Queremos informarle que ha sido aceptado como miembro temporal de la escuela nocturna._  
 _El día sábado a las 09:00am deberá presentarse en el auditorio para presentar la prueba de asignación categórica; luego de ella se le dictará una introducción de nuestra escuela y sus objetivos._  
 _Contamos con su presencia._  
 _Se despide el profesor Asuma Sarutobi, co- director de la escuela nocturna."_  
Dejo la carta a un lado y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a clases.


	6. Capitulo V

Habían pasado horas desde que leyó aquella carta pero aun no no decidía si ir o no a la reunión.  
Si asistia se veria obligado a pertenecer al grupo de chicos populares, a esos chicos que todos observaban y que eran blancos de comentarios, cosa que el rechazaba por completo; odiaba la atención y mucho mas odiaba ser señalado o ser tema de conversacion, (cosa que ultimamente no estaba resultando como queria).

Mientras pensaba, sentado en una banca del parque vio a Temari pasar, la chica que habia jugado con el para llevarlo como premio a un concurso tonto, el fue quien la hizo quedar bien delante de todos. Suspiro - me estabas cayendo tan bien... - y se sintio un poco tonto al sentirse decepcionado.

Evito mirarla cuando ella se dio la vuelta en su dirección. - Que no venga hacia aca, que no venga, que no venga...-

-Oye... debemos hablar ¿Bien?.

Mierda vino.

Shikamaru se puso de pie inmediatamente, comenzo a caminar en dirección a su habitación pero la chica no se separaba de el, seguia persiguiendolo, caminando a sus espaldas.

\- A ver... - Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y ella se detuvo. - No tenemos nada de que hablar; eres una desubicada y abusadora.

-No exageres... no abuse de ti.

-Abusaste de la confianza que te di, ¿No te enseñarone eso?

-No lo vi asi... abusar me suena a violar y nunca te he tocado...

-Es un sinonimo... violaste mi confianza- Ella suspiro como quien le parece algo exagerado. - Violar no es solo coger a la fuerza, inculta.

-Hey, hey, hey... sin insultos amigo. - Ella lo miro ofendida. - En primer lugar si, viole, abuse, cogi tu confianza y si que lo hice, era mi plan, es lo que hace un estratega, juega con el poder que el resto les da. - Shikamaru se dio la vuelta.- La cosa es que vengo a disculparme porque se que... no tienes amigos, a excepcion de la rubia palida de la luna, y quizas pensaste que yo podria ser tu amiga pero-

-Resultaste ser una oportunista... si. - El se encogio de hombros. - Mira tampoco soy tan sensible, me da igual lo que me hayas hecho, es solo que me pareces hipocrita al igual que todo ese grupo de superheroes, en el cual, dile a tus lindos profesores abusivos, no quiero estar.

-No. - dijo ella con los ojos como platos. - No, no...

\- Si. - Ella hizo una cara de puchero. - No funciona eso conmigo, ni siquiera te ves bien haciéndolo... - Ella bufó y el continuo. - no me gusta la atención y estando allí seria un blanco para comentarios y... no.

-Bien, como quieras... - Ella se dio la vuelta.- ¿No aceptas mis disculpas, y rechazas una invitación al club donde pertenecieron los mejores..?

\- Si.

Ella comenzó a reír.- Déjame formular mejor mi disculpa. - Aclaro su garganta y se acerco al odio del chico. - Discúlpame por meterte en algo que no puedes dejar.

Se alejo dejando a Shikamaru tan fastidiado como molesto. Ahora su vida escolar si habia empeorado.

Había pasado el resto del dia en clases, no iba a la prueba, aun si todos los dias tenia que soportar la mirada de todos sus amigos sobre el, o bueno sus compañeros o lo que sea que fueran ahora, amigos no eran de eso estaba seguro ¿Desde cuando estaban mintiendole?

-¿Preocupado por algo? - Kasia, la chica de la otra noche se sento junto a el, era pequeña y tierna y tenia un cabello tan lindo, a Shikamaru le parecia un gato por alguna razón.

-No... ¿tu? - El muchacho no podia explicarle todo lo que estaba pasandole pero sentia que de todas las personas ella seria de todas maneras la menos indicada, uno de sus novios estaba dentro de la escuela nocturan, sin embargo parecia ser quien mas le trasmitia confianza, ademas de Shiho.

\- Mi novio y yo peleamos... -la chica suspiro y se cruzo de brazos. - Es que... me entere que le gusta alguien de astronomia e incluso... golpeo a un chico por eso.

¿Kiba era su novio? - Oh... si, yo fui el golpeado. - Kasia se puso de pie y abrio los ojos como platos y comenzo a reir.

\- ¡que pequeño es el mundo!

-Lo se... No sabia que ese idiota fuese tu novio. - Kasia sonrio avergonzada y se sento nuevamente.

-Si... deberias ayudarme a... vengarme. - Kasia miro a los lados y tomo el hombro de Shikamaru- Apenas lo veamos debes abrazarme... Oh, - La chica comenzo a reir y Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreir junto con ella.- El es el hombre mas celoso que conozco... se morira y mas si eres tu.

-No gracias, no quiero ser golpeado nuevamente. - Shikamaru sonrio y penso nuevamente en el plan de la chica, no parecia ser tan malo despues de todo, Kiba lo habia golpeado por nada y... si querian que se uniese tenian que tratarlo mejor. - Sabes... Estoy dentro.

\- ¿Enserio? - La chica comenzo a reir como loca y salto emocionada. - Oh... me encanta vengarme, sabes... siempre escapo, he dejado de estudiar, le escribo cartas y muchas otras cosas que he hecho por el... ¿Asi me paga?

\- Lo merece. - Shikamaru abrio la bolsa de papas que habia comprado hace unos minutos y comenzo a comerlas.

-Tu si entiendes... - La chica se puso de pie y llevo ambas manos detras. - Entonces... nos vemos pronto.

La muchacha desaparecio dando saltitos en el patio del instituto, Shikamaru estaba cansado mentalmente de todo lo que estaba pensando ultimamente, en la mañana todos los del club le habian dedicado miradas, y luego de la conversación con Temari no podia soportarlo mas, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

Luego de ver la clase de Quimica y presentar algunos informes en literatura, evitando encontrar miradas con los chicos, subio a su habitación tomo algunas ropas y decidio tomar una ducha.

¿El mundo estaba conspirando contra el hoy? Al parecer la escuela nocturna tenia una reunión en el baño, todos estaban ahi y lo miraron apenas entro. - Mira hacia otro lado- se dijo a si mismo y camino hacia una cabina de duchas, no les dirigiría la palabra a ninguno.

-Shikamaru, se que no quieres aceptar nuestra oferta... pero deberias. - Chouji le susurro desde la otra cabina.- Mi padre, tu padre y el de Ino estuvieron juntos en esto, Ino-Shika-Chou...

-Mi padre nunca me hablo de esto... Lo siento.

-Por supuesto, cualquiera que este o hubiese estado en la escuela nocturna tiene prohibido hablar sobre ello.

-Bien.

-Si supieras a la clase de guerra que fue tu padre sabrias para que clase de guerra nos preparan en la escuela nocturna Shikamaru. - Chouji estaba siendo molesto, pero esas ultimas palabras llamaron su atención. ¿Su padre utilizo jutsus en la guerra? ¿Porque entonces tenia tantas armas en casa? ¿Porque le ocultaron todo esto?

El chico apenas y se puso jabon, pero queria salir rapidamente de alli, estaba siendo cansado, molesto y aburrido quedarse en el lugar con todos ellos presentes. ¿Deberia llamar a su madre? ¿estaria bien aceptar la oferta de la escuela nocturna? Luego de vestirse y pasarse la cena, se dirigio a la sala telefonica y tomo un turno, debia llamar a sus padres, aun si se sentia dependiente tendria que saber directamente de ellos si estar ahi iba a ser una buena decisión.

Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos hasta que fue su turno de tomar el telefono, sabia que solo eran diez minutos cada dos semana, pero... No le importaba tomarlos todo, debia llamar a sus padres. El telefono sono unas cuatro veces hasta que entre risas su madre contesto.

-Yoshino habla...

-Hola mamá.

-Shikamaru... Shikaku.- Se escucharon algunos pasos y risas. - ¿Como estas cariño? - Su madre reia y su padre balbuceaba en la linea.

-Bien... Saben, otro dia los llamare para conversar sobre todo, ahora necesito que me respondan rapido y preciso. - Shikamaru estaba tan irritado que no pudo evitar hablarle asi a sus padres.

-¿Que-¿Que ocurre hijo? - su madre sólo preocupada en la otra línea.

-¿debería unirme a la escuela nocturna?

No escucho ninguna voz, sólo respiraciones, algunos movimientos y como su padre se aclaró la garganta. - ¿te han ofrecido entrar?

\- Si. - dijo Shikamaru secamente.

Su madre dio un gritó de emoción. - Pues, por supuesto, toda nuestra generación perteneció a la escuela nocturna, incluso cuando no era escuela nocturna y sólo era escuela... deberías, por supuesto.

-¿está aprobado por el estado siquiera? ¿porque no me habían mencionado nada de esto? - Shikamaru estaba ahora más irritado que antes, su padres le hablaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

\- Claro, todo está respaldado por el estado, de todos los países y ciudades que pertenecen a la Unión Sannin. - le dijo su madre entre gritos, parecía como si lucharán por el teléfono. - cuéntanos... ¿ya probaste con Uno y Chouji, como les va? ¿qué rango eres?

\- De seguro es como su padre, un estratega de primera. - solto su papá.

\- No se.. saben no estoy dentro aún, quería saber en qué me iba a meter y si se algo correcto, ya que me siento bien al hacer jutsus y dejar salir el chakra, pero tenía que fuese algo peligroso...

\- Lo es... me pone feliz, pero literalmente y en estos tiempos, eres una carnada hijo.

\- Cuidate hijo. - sollozo su madre.

\- Saben... Y ustedes me deben muchas explicaciones, agradezco que por lo menos me hayan enseñado lo básico, pero ni siquiera me prepararon más o confiaron un poco en mi para esto, me lanzaron como si nada a esta escuela... - el chico Gruño recordando la paliza que le había dado Temari. - les juro que apenas nos encontremos tenemos mucho de que hablar...

\- Cariño... No sabíamos como decirte, lo tenemos prohibido. Adema-

\- Basta ma... adiós.

\- ¡MIRA SHIKAMARU NO SE TE OCURRA HABLA- corto la llamada antes de seguir escuchando a su madre, ya había sido demasiado por hoy.

Salió de la cabina y al entrar en los pasillos encontró a muchos estudiantes corriendo hacia la entrada, con maletas y ropa casual, irían a casa, se encontrarían con sus padres, o quizás las parejas escaparian o los mejores amigos pasarían el fin de semana en campamentos, podía pasar cualquier cosa ese fin de semana, eran los días en los que podías ser libre de la escuela; Shikamaru subio los escalones hacia las habitaciones, para el fin de semana sería lectura de Jitsu, prácticas sin concentración absoluta de chakra, entrenamiento y práctica de jutsu con manos, todo aquello en horas, porque mañana temprano se presentaría en la prueba de categorización de la escuela nocturna.

Shikamaru tomo un sorbo de su jugo, eran las seis de la mañana y aún continuaba leyendo de jutsus y técnicas de su clan, había traído los libros consigo, por supuesto, siempre los llevaba consigo cada que se encontraba de viaje o algo, la historia de su familia y como todas ese técnicas funcionaron en guerras antiguas y más le parecía interesante, siempre se enfocada en la historia más que en las técnicas pero está vez dejó de lado la historia y paso toda la noche practicando, trataba de no concentrarse en los jutsus con su chakra o podrían descubrirlo.

Pasado las horas y lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse pie, ir por algunas ropas y bajar para el desayuno, el día de hoy tomaría muchísimo café.

-###########

\- Bien... ¿quién quiere optar por la re-categorización hoy? - Anko se puso de pie y hablo en voz alta en el gran gimnasio. - Recuerden, sólo los días de reclutamiento será posible realizar re-categorización.

\- Yo. - Temari se puso de pie. - No estoy satisfecha siendo plata. - La chica miro avergonzada a Anko, le costaba admitir que no estaba a gusto.

\- ¿alguien mas? - Anko miro al rededor y Shino fue el segundo en ponerse de pie. - Bien... entonces de los dos chicos que solicitamos su presencia hoy, ustedes serán sus contrincantes en las pruebas de batalla y junto a los profesores revisarán sus pruebas analíticas y psicológicas.

Temari y Shino asistieron, re-categorizarte era una de las cosas más difíciles pero todos pasaban por el si decidían subir su rango, sin embargo todos te observaban como la primera vez, te tocaba evaluar a los nuevos o antiguos compañeros y si te equivocabas podías perder tu lugar o permanecer en el mismo. Pocos tenían el valor, sólo los ambiciosos iban por más.

\- Llegó una de las chicos. - Dijo un vigilante de la puerta. - Su nombre es Suigetsu.

\- Hágalo pasar... Shino, Temari, por favor, Prepárense para la batalla. - Anko señaló hacia una banca con una pequeña mesa, sobre ella reposaba el gran cuestionario de 200 paginas de la academia, el cual debía de ser respondido en menos de una hora. - Joven, continúe, bajo la mirada de los presentes, y un sonido perturbador a contestar las preguntas.

El muchacho de cabello blanco asintió, parecía alguien altanero y presumido, y si, quizás lo era teniendo en cuenta que era el capitán del club de tenis, el club donde solian estar los mejores espadachines de generación en generación, el tenis era una buena forma de no perder el entrenamiento de brazos, y poco a poco terminan integrándose a la escuela nocturna, o eso decían... algunos, muchos, se habían graduado y pertenecían a la milicia, algunos otros continuaban en la escuela nocturna, como Suigetsu, el presumido capitán, y otros lamentablemente habían fallecido bajo las manos del enemigo.

El muchacho tomo asiento, y se preparó para su examen, nadie sabía con exactitud que tío de preguntas eran, ya que eran cambiadas anualmente, pero se evaluará la precisión, estrategia, concentración, paciencia y muchas cosas mas.

Shikamaru entró al gran lugar, aunque desde el punto de encuentro lo mandaron a esta zona había llegado a tiempo, respiro profundo cuando alguien dijo en voz alta su nombre y le permitió pasar.

Temari, como la mayoría se quedó boquiabierta a mirarle, había asistido, a pesar de que no llevaba la ropa correcta para pelear (jeans ajustados, tenis y camiseta mangas largas) el chico lucia muy centrado, o ¿molesto? La verdad ni Temari, Ino o Chouji pudieron averiguarlo, les había dedicado esa misma mirada desde el otro día.

El muchacho se sentó en la mesa para tomar el examen, parecía sereno pero agotado. Temari comenzó a estirarse y calentar, Shino por otro lado ya estaba preparándose para corregir el examen del chico, hablando en voz baja sobre estrategias y más.

\- El sorteo de la de categorización será así... - Anko anotó algunas cosas en un papel y miro nuevamente a Shino y Temari..- Le he asignado un número a cada chico, del 1 al 5, elijan uno, el que coincida o este más cercano del número que le seleccione a los participantes será su mentor, si podemos decirlo así, en esta prueba..- Anko miro en dirección a Temari y luego en dirección a Shino. - digan el número al mismo tiempo y el que este más cercano a algún participante será su mentor.

La asistente de Anko miro los chicos y alzó ambos brazos. - A la cuenta de Uno, dos, tres. - dijo firmemente para darle inició a las palabras de los chicos.

\- Dos.- dijo Shino.

\- Cinco. - Temari soltó al unisonido.

Anko se puso de pie y aclaró su garganta. - Suigetsu uno, Shikamaru cinco. Ya conocen a sus participantes, prepárense. - La regordete profesora se sentó nuevamente y continuó escribiendo algunas cosas en su libreta.

Shikamaru estaba concentrado en su examen, las respuestas eran fáciles, difícil de responder si, algunas, pero el en su mayoría eran cosas que... el no lo sabía pero las entendía y podía responderlas fáciles a pesar de nunca haber luchado en batalla todo le parecía tan... ¿lógico?si, quizás todo se basaba en la lógica. Habían preguntas de primeros auxilios y partes del cuerpo, cuidados médicos, cosas que no sabía mucho así que se limitó a responder de manera básica. Las preguntas de ataque también eran un poco complicadas a pesar de que había practicado mucho tiempo artes marciales no podía y lo sabía, responder algunas de ella con exactitud, así que por ejemplo cuando le leyo la pregunta de cuanta fuerza es necesaria para derribar a alguien de 55kg, decidió usar la matemática, sabía que no le fallaria pero le tomaría tiempo.

El chico a su lado movía las piernas nerviosamente y miraba hacia el frente de vez en cuando, se encontraba nervioso, Shikamaru aún no lo estaba, siempre aprobaba los examenes, pero las batallas... No estaba del todo seguro aún no había estado en una verdadera, y por lo que había escuchado sería, nuevamente, contra Temari.

Luego de terminar las preguntas psicológicas se puso de pie, por las reglas del examen sabía que era imposible para los participantes saber el tiempo exacto que se habían tomado en hacer el examen, pero se sentía tranquilo había terminado primero que el muchacho a su lado. - Termine. - dijo el Nara en voz alta llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

Anko quedo boquiabierta al mirarle, Kakashi, quien se encontraba en la puerta del gran gimnasio preparando el lugar para la batalla miro preocupado al chico, Temari y Shino, junto a Naruto, Sasuke y Chouji, lo miraron tan sorprendido. ¿había hecho algo mal? Shikamaru miro nervioso todo el lugar y se sentó nuevamente. - Ponte de pie por favor. - dijo Tsunade entrado al lugar. ¿incluso la directora estaba en esto? - Lleva tu examen hacia la mesa de la profesora Anko. - la directora se cruzó de brazos y miro a Temari y Shino. - Sientanse libre de evaluar al chico, no se a quien le corresponda, pero dado que termino primero que el espadachin, que lo evalúe el otro mientras el siguiente realiza la batalla.

Temari miro a Shino, quien tomo el examen de Shikamaru para evaluarlo por adelantado, Temari camino en dirección al gimnasio cuando recibió un gesto de parte de Tsunade.

Todos continuaban mirando a Shikamaru como si hubiese hecho algo mal. - Lo hizo demasiado rápido Tsunade. - Kakashi intervino.

\- Así son los Nara Kakashi, deberías saberlo, Shikaku fue tu profesor. - Tsunade miro al chico sonriendo.- Quizás se haya equivocado, pero te aseguro que se encuentra confiando con todas sus respuestas.

\- Ja... así era el señor Shikaku. - Asuma, otro profesor aplaudió mirando al chico. - Recuerdo que revisaba nuestros exámenes tan rápido que me preguntaba si en realidad había reprobado.

Shikamaru miro fastidiado todo aquello, su padre tenía tantas cosas que contarle... sabía que había sido profesor de matemáticas, pero según el fue suplente en una escuela rural mientras cumplía su cargo de ingeniero aeronáutico en la fuerza armada... No un profesor de la escuela nocturna en esta academia. Respiro profundamente y comenzó a buscar un reloj en toda la sala, ¿cuánto tiempo se había tomado?

\- Cuarenta y cinco minutos. - dijo Tsunade, quien tomo asiento al lado de Anko.

Shino se encontraba revisando la evaluación del muchacho, todo parecía estar ala perfección desde su punto de vista, la forma de evaluar era por razonamiento personal, pero el razonamiento de un ninja debía de ser preciso, lógico y estratégico. Shino trataba de evaluarlo de la mejor manera posible, quería alcanzar oro como varios en su grupo, por ejemplo Naruto, a su primera re-categorización lo había alcanzado.

Shikamaru por otra parte estaba entrando en el gimnasio luego de que Kakashi le pidiera que lo hiciera. Temari se encontraba dentro y el lugar estaba relativamente llegó de personas, los que estaban en la otra sala iban a su espalda para buscar un lugar, quizás estaban todos los de la escuela nocturna y los profesores, incluso el raro de expresión oral. El chico suspiro, se encontraba ahora demasiado nervioso, estaba imaginandose que el haberse quedado en su habitación durmiendo hubiese sido mejor opción.

\- Bien chicos, en esto consiste la batalla. - Kakashi señaló la mesa a su lado. - Aquí encontrarán Kunais y shurikens de goma, el primero que se atravesado por alguno de estos o herido por algún Jutsu, que tratemos que no sean tan mortales, será el perdedor. - Miro a Temari como si hablase con ella está vez. - Recuerden que no importa quien sea el ganador, evaluaremos sus técnicas, pero ganar podría sumarle algunos puntos.

Shikamaru levantó la mano, Kakashi asintió. - ¿tenemos que basarnos en algún tiempo?

\- No... pueden demorarse el tiempo que deseen. - Kakashi tomo un control remoto entre sus manos y bostezo..- Bien, solíamos poner cuchicheo en la habitación, pero hemos decidido poner está música de verano, está muy pegajosa entre los jóvenes así que podría servir para distraer, junto a las voces de todos los invitados, genjutsus que podrían hacerlo imaginar cosas y distraerlos y la presuon de los profedorescreo que será suficiente para crear un ambiente de batalla. - Se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa, mientras con una mano indicaba a los chicos que tomarán los equipos que creían necesarios. - sólo les aviso de la distracción porque también evaluaremos si aún siendo conscientes de las trampas pueden morir.

Shikamaru tomo un kunai y la chica tomo algunos Shurikens y dos Kunais, Shikamaru no necesitaba demasiado ni siquiera sabía trabajar con ellos lo suficiente como para lanzarlos.

\- Apenas comience la canción, empieza la batalla. - Kakashi presionó el botón del control y una canción pegajosa (NT: Scooby doo pa pa XDDS OK NO)comenzo a sonar, Shikamaru la conocía, le gustaba, se había imaginado varias veces bailandola aunque en realidad no bailaba demasiado... pero una idea vino a su mente.

Temari se sacó el sacó rojo que llevaba, era demasiado pesado como para llevarlo si pensaba pelear. La camiseta que llevaba no era tan ajustada ni tan holgada, desde la última vez que hizo esto había descubierto el método para estar cómoda en las batallas. - No me distraeras con algo que ya vi.. - Dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a ella. La muchacha dio el primer golpe luego de escuchar el abucheo del público, ¿qué diablos decía? La vez que se cambio frente a el fue por equivocación... incluso ahora no estaba enseñándole nada, el muchacho recibió el golpe justo frente a su cara para luego susurrar. - Lo siento. - el muchacho le empujó para crear espacio entre ellos y luego realizó una patada que la lanzó al suelo. Temari se puso de pie, estaba aún más furiosa, pero consigo misma... lo había subestimado, nunca pensó que haría taijutsu , estaba preparándose para un ataque de su especialidad. Se puso de pie nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Kakashi sobre ella.

La rubia dio una voltereta para acercarse a Shikamaru, quien giró sobre si mismo cuando se percató de un golpe de la chica, patada, puño, patada y Shuriken, y el herido Shikamaru. El chico miro las manos de Temari que realizaban un jutsu desconocido para el y al cabo de unos segundos su gran abanico apareció. Shikamaru respiro nervioso, un ataque de esos lo haría volar en la sala y aún tenía el dolor de espalda de hace unos días que no quería incrementar.

Al ritmo de la música comenzó a moverse a través de la habitación, paso cerca de un genjutsu de Ino siendo atravesada por una gran navaja por parte de Gaara, lo hizo estremecer, la imagen era fuerte, sangre por todos lados, y la cara pálida y fría de su amiga, pero se concentró y continuó "bailando", Temari lo seguia con la mirada y el mientras tanto hacia algunos movimientos con sus manos.

La chica sabía que estaba tratando de distraerla con su baile ridículo, trato de estudiar sus manos y se acerco a el dando paso entonces a la primera luna y atacandole, el Nara salió volando de la habitación, pero el chico no se puso de pie continuó en el piso haciéndole imposible a ella ver que tipo de Jutsu estaba preparando, decidió no moverse, si se acercaba sería atacada y si dejaba que continuase en el tiempo en cualquier momento sería atrapada. La chica comenzó entonces a moverse por toda la habitación, corriendo, alejando lo que se que estuviese acercándose ella, evaluó la luz de la habitación y donde podría estar la sombra. El chico luego de algunos segundos se puso de pie adolorido, se quejó y corrió rápidamente hacia Temari.

Temari sonrió, estaba acercándose, decidió entonces utilizar su abanico como escudo cuando una patada del chico vino de frente, y realizó entonces, cuando el chico se encontraba persiguiendole el Jutsu de clones de sombras, su clon apareció a su lado y corrió en dirección a Shikamaru que se quejó al encontrarse entre dos personas. La segunda Temari comenzaba entonces con el taijutsu, básico, y la otra Temaria preparaba el siguiente Jutsu con su abanico. El muchacho comenzó a retroceder hacia Temari cuando el clon de la chica lo acorralaba, eso era lo que ella deseaba, que estuviese cerca, de espaldas o de frente para recibir la segunda luna.

Shikamaru se encontraba preocupado pero tenía un plan, lo tenía, habia estudiado la situacion y ella estaba mucho mas preocupada que El, a pesar de estar ganandole en este punto, en realidad a el no le interesaba la posición o categoría en la que quedase, a ella si, y estaba enfocada y presionada en hacerlo demasiado bien así que le daría confianza, confianza para sentirse segura delante de los profesores y compañeros, una confianza que la haría sentir tan segura de la victoria que se olvidaría del resto de los detalles, estaba demasiado enfocada en la posición de el, en la música, los genjutsus, los jueces, y sus propios ataques que cualquier movimiento que haría un Shikamaru acorralado le parecería inútil frente al poder que ella habia conseguido, y Shikamaru lo tenía que hacer bien porque estaba tan agotado y adolorido que en cualquier momento el cansancio le ganaria.

Shikamaru entonces esquivó nervioso un golpe del clon, con suerte lo esquivó porque por poco golpeaba su cara, todo paso en cuestión de segundos cuando sintiéndose demasiado culpable se giró y golpeó fuertemente la cara de la chica, la original, haciendo entonces desaparecer el clon que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas, Temari se mareo desorientada y mientras se recuperaba el chico realizó otros jutsus, está vez verdaderos, no como los falsos movimientos que había realizado antes.

Temari sentía una presión demasiado fuerte en su nariz, no estaba rota, no había sido un golpe tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente como hacerla perder el sentido por unos segundos, segundos que sabía habían sido bien aprovechados por Shikamaru, y al mirarle fija y conscientemente nuevamente se encontraban dos Shikamarus frente suyo. Miro a su alrededor par verificar de que fuese el único que se encontrase allí y así era, ¿sólo había realizado un clon? El chico entonces comenzó nuevamente a mover sus manos mientras le dijo. - Lo siento Temari... trate de que no fuera tan fuerte.

\- maldito. - le dijo ella furiosa. La chica entonces abrió su abanico y mostró la segunda luna, lo alzó pero al tratar de bajarlo para atacar este cayó al suelo y sintió como si alguien tomara sus manos. Como si le fuese imposible moverse, paralizada, ahora sólo eran sus ojos quienes tenían total movimiento. No podía verificar su posición, y no encontraba la lógica, se había alejado de las sombras.

Uno de los Shikamaru desapareció y el otro se acerco a la chica... pero ¿porque no se acercaba ella también? ¿qué la tenía atrapada? ¿no se movían ambos al mismo tiempo? No podía verificar el suelo su mirada estaba fija, no sabía con cuál sombra estaba unida. - Te explico... La mínima sombra me servirá, aún si es un centímetro será suficiente para atraparte. Muchos clones... demasiados, estoy punto de morir del cansancio pero he hecho los suficientes para distraerte, los he ocultado tan bien y he buscado el punto oscuro de la habitacio , ese que siempre este tras la luz del sol para ocultar a quien te atraparia... y créeme sólo fue un centímetro de tu sombra el que utilice para tenerte así. - Este Shikamaru tambien desapareció y la chica se encontraba ahora confundida ¿dónde se encontraba el original? Habia verificado la habitación y había jurado no ver a nadie sólo los ... genjusus, genjutsus que quizás sirvieron como cortina para el Shikamaru que le atacó. Temari sentía un nudo en su gargantaz estaba tan avergonzada, sentía rabia y estaba segura que luego de esto lo mataría... esperaba entonces que no bajaran su rango y que luego de la evaluación del examen del otro chico pudiese entonces obtener más puntos. Shikamaru apareció a su lado, no sabía si era el original porque aún se encontraba paralizada, pero cada vez podía obtener más movimiento, podía sentir sus músculos relajandose, el chico estaba agotando su chakra. - Pues... supongo que si acerco el Kunai a su garganta y fuese uno verdadero la mataría... - Shikamaru acerco el Kunai a la garganta de la chica y presionó sobre este. - ¿termino entonces está batalla?

La muchacha estaba recobrando el movimiento en sus brazos, si Kakashi dejase pasar algunos segundos más lo derrotaba, el chico estaba demasiado agotado. - Finalizado.- Kakashi vocifero y el clon al lado de Temari desapareció y su cuerpo se relajó, lo siguiente que escucho fue un peso caer al suelo y giró sobre si par descubrir un Shikamaru respirando agitadamente entre las sombras. - Muy bien, continúen entonces con el resto de sus responsabilidades. - Temari miro fijamente a Shikamaru, el chico levantó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. - Temari, dirígete a la sala anterior y evalúa el examen de Suigetsu. ¡Shino, Suigetsu, a la batalla!

Temari dejo la sala mirando de reojo a Shikamaru quien se encontraba en el suelo respirando agitadamente, Ino corría desde su asiento para ayudar a su amigo y Temari no pudo ver mas porque atravesó el umbral que la llevo a la otra habitación para entonces comenzar a evaluar el examen del otro alumno.


	7. Capitulo VI

No te vayas... El esta muerto. - dijo la voz de Ino. - No se mueve para nada.

-Ino, por Dios, tu segunda categorización es del equipo medico y no reconoces a alguien muerto... Solo esta durmiendo. - respondió Chouji.

Shikamaru tenia mas de quince minutos despierto escuchando las voces de todos, pero tenia tanta flojera de ponerse de pie o tener que seguir con todo aquello que permaneció "durmiendo".

Unos minutos después comenzaron a mover su hombro. - Shikamaru. - La voz de Chouji lo "despertó".- Despierta... vamos por comida, el resultado lo darán en seis horas. - Le dijo mientras abría los ojos.

Miro la habitación a su alrededor y se percato que se encontraba remotamente vacía, apenas y algunos chicos leyendo, profesores revisando los exámenes, Temari y sus hermanos en una esquina de la habitación, el chico Suigetsu como el, sentado en una banca e Ino y Chouji frente suyo. - No gracias. - Se puso de pie para alejarse de sus amigos, la verdad le molesta aun conversar con ellos o tenerles cerca, estaba molesto al igual que con sus padres, todos le habían ocultado aquello y lo habían utilizado o por lo menos le habían visto la cara de idiota. - Profesor Kakashi... - dijo un agotado Nara.

El profesor se giro sorprendido para mirar la voz que le llamaba. - ¿Que ocurre? - le dijo después de darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Mmm... ¿Puedo irme a dormir? - Bostezo luego de soltar aquello, Kakashi levanto las cejas sorprendido. - La verdad estoy muy cansado... no creo soportar seis horas, no duermo desde hace un día.

Kakashi asintió. - Puedes... pero, recibirás tu resultado el día lunes. Sin excepción. - Lo dijo como una condición, como un obstáculo, algo que no le interesaba al chico.

-No tengo problema con ello. Pueden dármela la otra semana si así lo desean... - Shikamaru comenzó a bajar las gradas sin percatarse que la mirada de muchos estaba sobre el, la mayoría estaba sorprendido por su actitud de holgazán teniendo una batalla tan rápida y limpia, un examen excelente y una apariencia atractiva. - Nos vemos. - soltó al dejar la habitación; Temari lo miro irritada desde el otro lado del lugar, le había ganado el saco de estiércol mas inútil del planeta.

Cuando abrio los ojos era de dia.. ¿todavia? Shikamaru bostezo cansado y sintio como si lo hubiesen golpeado con un saco de papas por todo el cuerpo, habia pasado tan tiempo desde que se ejercitaba. Miro el reloj digital que reposaba en la mesa de noche de su habitación y abrio los ojos sorprendido, ¡Ya era domingo! y eran las nueve de la mañana, habia dormido aproximadamente un dia y continuaba sintiendose cansado; sabia que podia dormir demasiado pero aveces se sorprendia de si mismo.

Luego tomar una ducha y cepillarse los dientes, subio nuevamente a su habitación y encontro en la entrada de su puerta un sobre de color crema con un gran sello de cera dorado en lo que seria su abertura, lo tomo y despego el sello rompiendo el papel, saco entonces del sobre una carta doblada.

 _ **"Alumnos, profesores, trabajadores...**_  
 _ **Es un placer para la institución invitarlos al octogésimo tercer baile de bienvenida del instituto el próximo 22 de Octubre sábado a las 19:00PM. Le recordamos a todos que es un baile estrictamente formal; se debe mantener el respeto y finalizara obligatoria mente a las 04:00 AM. Como todos saben en el baile de bienvenida se ha mantenido la tradición de ir en parejas, tríos o cuartetos de compañeros para las actividades que se realizaran en el evento, siendo esto ultimo que en el baile de bienvenida no se elegirán Reina o Rey del baile. La asistencia es obligatoria, la permanencia en el evento depende de cada alumnos, profesor o**_ _**trabajador.**_  
 _ **Esperamos que el baile sea de su agrado,**_  
 _ **Se despide.**_  
 _ **Comité de organización y festejo estudiantil. "**_

Shikamaru asintio como si alguien esperase su aprobación. Al intentar ingresar la carta nuevamente al sobre se percato de un pequeño papel color dorado, mucho mas pequeño que el papel donde estaba escrita la invitación pero de un material mucho mas fino.

 _ **"Querido alumno,**_  
 _ **Le informamos que debido a su integración en la escuela nocturna recibirá entonces turnos de vigilancia durante el baile de Bienvenida, recordandole entonces que todos los integrantes de la escuela nocturna cuentan con su baile de Bienvenida privado, siendo este menos ostentoso y elegante (tratandose entonces de una simple reunion entre compañeros para crear lazos entre ustedes).**_  
 _ **Por favor acérquese al lugar que corra entre las voces de los integrantes el día miércoles para planificar su turno en conjunto con sus compañeros.**_  
 _ **Deshágase de este mensaje en cuanto lo lea.**_  
 _ **Se despide,**_

 _ **Asuma Sarutobi."**_

-Genial, tengo dos semanas para elegir un traje. - Dijo Shikamaru entrando nuevamente en su habitación, necesitaba deshacerse de un mensaje y elegir entre sus ropas cual luciria mas como verano.

Shikamaru bajo a cenar aquella tarde, ya mañana seria lunes y necesita aun terminar algunos deberes, había dormido lo suficiente pero aun sentía tanto cansancio y sueño, se prometió que a partir de mañana se ejercitaría mas, luego de dejar las clases de taijutsu hace algunos meses no había hecho nada mas que dormir, estudiar, comer y dormir.

Tomo un gran plato de estofado de carne y ensalada, postre, arroz, un jugo y una hamburguesa; tenia tanta hambre que sentía que aun si comía todo aquello no terminaría lleno. No había bajado a almorzar porque perdió el tiempo leyendo algunos ensayos y terminando algunos deberos, ademas, de enviarle una carta a sus padres un poco molesto. Necesitaba tantas explicaciones que sabia que no podían ser explicadas por correo, pero de todas maneras se descargo y le dejo claro algunos puntos; era mas fácil enfrentarse a su madre desde tan lejos que mirarla a la car ay temer ser golpeado.

-¡Shikamaru!- La voz de Ino llamo su atención cuando se sentó en una mesa vacía. - ¡ven con nosotros, come con el grupo! - Shikamaru se giro siguiendo la voz y los miro. La mesa estaba llena de todas las chicas de la escuela nocturna, a excepción de Temari y otras dos las cuales no conocía pero había visto el día anterior, al otro extremo estaban algunos chicos que también pertenencia a la escuela y otros llegaban a sentarse... ¿Siempre eran así? ¿Era obligatorio sentarse todos juntos? Le parecía ridículo, sabia que la mayoría ahí no se llevaba bien y estaban siendo demasiados obvios si querían ocultar su puesto en la escuela nocturna.

-No gracias... estoy bien. - Shikamaru se dio la vuelta y se llevo la hamburguesa a la boca, la comida aquí era tan buena. Sintio que alguien se acercaba a el y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Temari, la chica llevaba su cabello ondulado suelto, una camiseta de hombre de algun equipo de Suna y un pantalon largo pijama de color verde, un aspecto demasiado tierno para ella, la imaginaba vistiendo de forma agresiva los fines de semana.

La muchacha se sento frente a el, su mirada era fria y sus ojos estaban hinchados. - Pense que habias muerto. - Le dijo con una voz ronca. - Ten. - Le lanzo un libro y unos papeles dentro de una carpeta negra. - En resumen es el porque es toda esa escuela nocturna... tiene un jutsu asi que solo pueden leerlo personas de la familia Nara. - Temari se puso de pie y Shikamaru continuaba mirandole confuso. - Me pidieron que te lo diera ayer, pero fui hasta tu habitación y no respondias...

-Estaba muy cansado. Lo siento.

\- Como sea, solo pon un poco de tu sangre sobre el papel y léelo, solo permanecerá así si el dedo o lo que sea que te hayas cortado permanece en el papel. - Temari miro tras el chico, hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los demas. - Imbeciles...

-¿Esto era de mi familia? - Shikamaru lo miro, la verdad lucian antiguos, pero nunca los habia visto antes en su casa, ni en casa de sus abuelos.

-Todos los que estamos en la escuela nocturna somos el legado de nuestros ancestros. - Temari tomo asiento nuevamente y se acerco a el. - Como tu familia, la cual es una de las mas importantes y quienes mas influyeron en las guerras pasadas... - La chica señalo los papeles en la mano de Shikamaru. - Estos, fueron hechos con la autorización de tu abuelo o abuela, no lo se... para el legado que dejo, es decir... tu padre, tu, tu hijo... - Temari suspiro y se puso de pie nuevamente. - Es lo que se. Siempre es así... fue lo que hizo mi bisabuelo.

-Oh... ya veo. - Shikamaru tomo aquellos papeles y en cuanto les dio una mirada solo eran paginas en blanco, al igual que el libro.

-De todas maneras todos dejan un mensaje para su descendencia en los papeles, puede que encuentres tu verdadera historia, yo solo te di un ejemplo. - Temari se dio la vuelta y luego giro al recordar algo. - Ah cierto... entrega eso el día miércoles, si no lo haces o lo enseñas a otra personas explotaran, tienen ese jutsu también.

-Oh... bien. - Tomo el papel entre sus manos y debido a la gran curiosidad decidio llevar la cena consigo, iria inmediatamente a su habitacion a leer.

****/

Habían pasado horas, y quizás era de madrugada, Shikamaru permanecía masticando y leyendo; Según entonces, hace cincuenta años fue la gran guerra contra Maddara, donde miles de shinobis murieron, donde miles de tierras desaparecieron y donde todos los pueblos lucharon por su libertad, quedando entonces victoriosos, dándole fin y prohibición al uso de jutsus y otras herramientas ninjas, desapareciendo las de las faz de la tierra y solo con previa autorización se dejan aquellos libros o relatos a los descendientes de las familias mas influyentes, para que su educación sea autorizada y correcta dentro de la Escuela Nocturna, fundada hace cincuenta años, esto según su bisabuelo, uno de los fundadores; luego, su abuelo cuenta que fue uno de los tiempos mas pacíficos hasta que a un grupo de idiotas decidió entrar a la cueva de su familia, los Uchihas, despertando y conociendo entonces todos los jutsus y poderes que dicha familia posee, los Uchihas eran los únicos ninjas a quienes les habían prohibido el uso y conocimiento total de jutsus, inclusive no asistían a la recién fundada escuela Nocturna, entonces aquellos chicos curiosos al descubrir la cueva oculta despertaron sus sharingan con asesinatos, como una pequeña nota su abuelo marco que los jutsus de los Uchihas son tan peligrosos que por eso decidieron ocultárselos incluso a su propio clan, entonces estallo una pequeña guerra hasta que fueron asesinados, no ocasiono tantas perdidas como la pasada pero si consecuencias, como por ejemplo, hace veinte años la guerra contra Suna, inicio cuando su padre estaba en secundaria y su abuelo aun trabajaba para el servicio especial Shinobi, el presidente de Suna decidió alzarse contra todas las regiones y durante cinco años, después comenzó su verdadero ataque, es decir, cinco años después de hacer a su pueblo consciente de su poder, porque según el, el uso de jutsus y mas debía de ser conocido por todos y volver a implementarse; ataco aldeas, divulgo técnicas e inclusive con el pasar de los años inculco a sus propios hijos a seguir sus pasos, uno de ellos sacrificado tragicamente para invocar a un demonio, como solemos llamarlo ahora, pero su nombre normal es Bestia con cola, la única bestia que le fue quebrado su sello; el presidente de Suna a encontrarse con poder suficiente, una esposa viuda y tres hijos criados con miedo a su padre pero valentía para matar, ataca a su país Vecino, Konoha;(comienza entonces su padre a narrar) su padre siendo parte del ejercito de Konoha y con ayuda del resto de las naciones capturan a sus hijos y algunas personas del pueblo, salvandolos de un próximo asesinato, el presidente estaba perdiendo el control sobre todo y planeaba acabar con todo lo que se interpusiera, entonces fue asesinado, después de claro, llegar al escondite de su aliado, quien nunca fue encontrado. Lamentablemente muchas familias murieron, como los abuelos del equipo InoShikaChou, los padres de Naruto y el padre de Neji, entre otros aliados mencionados que Shikamaru apenas conocia. Shikamaru respiro profundo... recordaba que su padre tuvo servicio en Suna, por una supuesta guerra, dicho país fue cerrado durante siete años, y cuando el tenia 5 su padre regreso con la terrible noticia de la muerte del presidente y de la alianza de Suna con el país vecino, Konoha; todos en Konoha celebraban y según lo que se mostraba en periódicos, había sido una guerra llena de disparos y muertes, una guerra que todos los niños imitaban cuando jugaban fuera, a todos les fascinaba destruir Suna, siendo por supuesto su país de origen, Konoha.

Leyó entonces la ultima linea, una linea que lo hice estremecer, una linea que en parte lo hizo comprender los seis años que su padre decidió realizar servicio comunitario con la milicia, comprendió el porque su madre realizaba tanta comida para el viaje de papá, o porque sus ropas no iban directamente a la casa para huérfanos de Konoha si no a un necesitado desconocido, comprendió porque unos pobres chicos de otro país estudiaban en una escuela internacional en Konoha, teniendo instituciones en todos los países, comprendió por que eran odiados por muchos en la escuela nocturna y porque de la nada le conocían, se acercaban a el, siendo Shikamaru un simple chico. - _"... entonces para mi, Shikaku Nara fue un placer traer con vida a los hijos de Rasa, tres niños inocentes, temerosos y de quienes me ocupe por seis años, espero que tu hijo, seas consciente que no fueron culpables de nada. No eres pre juicioso, o espero no lo seas, te hemos criado para ello... quizás estén en tu año, o quizás alguna vez los conozcas porque lo planeo, fueron seis años cuidando unos pobres niños en una casa de adopción, niños que nadie quería por su terrible pasado y a quienes les debo el haber aprendido a criarte con humildad, pero mientras desconocías todo me fue imposible hablarte de ello, nadie sabe sobre esto, solo tu madre, yo y la Abuela Chiyo, enfermera de la familia de Rasa, lo mantenía en secreto por tu seguridad, pero ahora se que crecieron siendo unos niños tranquilos, saben sobre esto y escribí para ellos tambien, conocelos, aun si Rasa fue el culpable de la muerte de tu abuelo el rencor no se hereda, y la culpa tampoco._

 _Haz amigos._  
 _Shikaku Nara, año del búfalo._

 _FIN."_

/*****************/

Temari había buscado el lugar mas oculto dentro de la cafetería, estaba inquieta y nerviosa, sabia que Shikamaru había leído la carta de su padre, sabia que ahora conocería la verdad, quizás la terminaría odiando como todos en la escuela nocturna o la trataría con recelo, y ella estaba nerviosa y aunque le costase admitirlo se sentiría tan mal si así fuera, le estaba cayendo muy bien, aunque también quería matarle por avergonzarla delante de todos en las pruebas, pero eso era normal y la revancha vendría. Desde que llego a la escuela tenia la esperanza de que el chico fuese como su padre, que se hiciera amigo de sus hermanos, que Gaara no se siguiera odiando por ser tachado de malo...

-Cálmate si... es el hijo de Shikaku, no nos odiaría. - Kankuro la miraba irritado.

Gaara sonrió. - De seguro esta nerviosa porque teme que le haya contado sobre su carta de amor...

Sus hermanos comenzaron a reír y Temari los miro aburrida. - Querido señor Shikaku, usted es un príncipe... lo amo... blabla... - Dijo Kankuro entre risas, lamentablemente no pudo continuar por el puñetazo de su hermana.

-Ni me recuerdes eso, seria tan vergonzoso que lo haya dicho... apenas tenia nueve años, por supuesto que amaría a cualquiera que me tratase como nunca me habían tratado. - Temari suspiro y unos pasos acercándose a su mesa llamaron su atención.

-Hola. - Shikamaru traía una bandeja con comida, era el almuerzo, y ella lo había estado evitando toda la mañana, pero las distracciones de sus hermanos la hicieron meter la pata. - ¿Puedo sentarme?

Kankuro sonrió alegre, de verdad lo estaba, como si se alegrase de que por fin Shikamaru supiese que todos estos años habían tenido alguien en común. - Claro hermano, siéntate.

-Hermano... - Shikamaru repitió con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Hubiese sido genial que fueran mis hermanos. -Aunque había sido lo mas tonto que había salido de su boca mientras tomaba asiento los tres chicos de la arena lo miraban conmovidos, como si nadie nunca hubiese deseado que ellos formaran parte de su vida. -Porque... bueno, siempre quise un hermano... Mamá decía que no porque era demasiado trabajo... los bebes se hacen fáciles...- comenzó a decir nervioso.

-Que lind-. - Soltó Temari para luego cubrir su boca avergonzada.

\- Déjame ayudarte hermana. - Kankuro toco el hombro de la chica y miro a Shikamaru. - Eres tan lindo como tu padre, cuanto amo a tu padre ¿Le puedes decir que quiero casarme con el?

-Y que es un príncipe. - dijo Gaara.

-Y que es un príncipe. - Repitió Kankuro. Temari lo miraba irritada y Shikamaru con una cara confusa, no entendía exactamente a que se referían.

Soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, esperaba no equivocarse. -¿Te gustaba mi papá? - Temari lo miro y sus mejillas se pusieron del color de un tomate, Shikamaru entonces comprendió que si, quizás la pequeña Temari de hace algunos años estaba enamorada de su salvador, de solo imaginarlo le daba tanta gracia así que fue imposible no comenzar a reír.

-Era una niña... - Ella suspiro. - Todas las niñas sueñan con príncipes vestidos de azul que las rescatan de la pesadilla en la que viven.

-Que tierna. - Shikamaru soltó entre risas. - ¿Hace cuanto no ves a papá?

Temari pensó durante algunos segundos y miro a sus hermanos esperando una respuesta de parte de ellos, ninguno dijo nada.- Desde que nos dejo en este colegio... hace unos cuatro años.

-Cinco. - Corrigió Kankuro. - Quiere hacerse la difícil...

Shikamaru sonrió, y movió las manos en el aire confuso. -¿No son ustedes los nuevos aquí? ¿Como llegaron hace cinco años y siguen siendo los nuevos?

Temari asintió, como si hubiese sido una pregunta que estaba esperando. - No teníamos la educación suficiente, ningún colegio en Suna nos quería, tu padre nos enseño lo que pudo mientras nos visitaba pero era imposible... El trabajaba mucho y tenia una familia. - Temari mastico su manzana y continuo hablando aun con la boca llena, a Shikamaru le parecía eso algo... atractivo. - Nos dejo con una vieja en la iglesia de esta academia que nos educo a todos por igual, nos cuido, y nos quiso mucho...

-¿Murió? - Shikamaru pregunto curioso, ya que hablaban de ella en pasado.

-Oh no, se fue con su familia, ya estaba demasiado vieja, en ocasiones la visitamos, fue como una abuela. - Temari suspiro y asintió. - Entonces nos educo, e ingresamos cuando estábamos los suficientemente preparados como para poder formar parte de una academia como esta. Vivíamos como niños recluidos en una cabaña dentro del bosque... nunca conocimos el interior de esta escuela hasta hace un casi año cuando entramos.

-Oh... la señora los adopto entonces. - Shikamaru asintió y se sintió orgulloso de su padre, no era tan mala persona, no dejo unos niños a la deriva, niños que muchos odiaban sin tener la culpa de nada. - ¿Pueden estar sin tutor entonces? digo, los menores de edad no pueden vivir así sin alguien que los cuide... - Temari le dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa coqueta, acompañada de un guiño para luego mirar a su hermano Kankuro.

-No creas que Temari y yo somos de tu edad... -Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos. - Gaara es de tu edad. - Kankuro señalo a Shikamaru. - Estas hablando con nuestra tutora de dieciocho años, mayor de edad, la madre alfa y jefa del grupo.

\- Tienen que estar bromeando... Gaara luce mas pequeño, y nunca lo he visto en alguna clase conmigo. - Shikamaru miro al pelirrojo, que a su lado lo miraba algo ofendido.

-Vemos educación física juntos Shikamaru... - El chico se giro y continuo comiendo su emparedado.

Shikamaru no recordaba haberle visto nunca, pero si el lo afirmaba entonces a partir de ahora le prestaría mas atención a sus compañeros de clases. -Genial... entonces no pueden desobedecer a la señora Temari.

-¡Oye! - Temari le dio una palmada parecida mas a un golpe. - Tu luces mas viejo que yo.

Shikamaru negó con una sonrisa en sus labios. - Yo, luzco como mi padre... apuesto a que eso te gusta. - Sus hermanos comenzaron a reír y la chica rodó los ojos hasta el punto en que su mirada fue totalmente blanca.

-¡Shikamaru! - La voz de Ino lo hizo dejar de reír para mirar hacia ella, se acercaba a la mesa con los brazos cruzados. Se agacho hasta estar a la altura del chico y le miro a los ojos. - ¿Hasta cuando vas a ignorarme?

\- Ya pensaba dejarlo pasar... - Le contesto su amigo.

\- Me duele... me duele saber que me ignoras y te sientes con ellos. - La chica lo dijo como si se tratasen de la escoria. - Y leíste lo que te dijo tu padre... se que lo hiciste. - Susurro esto ultimo.

-¿Y? - le contesto el, ya estaba comenzando a irritarse.

-¿Y? - La rubia lo miro como si se tratase de algo obvio. - Si solo están en esta escuela es para estar bajo vigilancia, son asesinos y pueden ser tan locos como su padre, deber-

-Cállate. - Shikamaru le dijo poniéndose de pie. - No digas eso Ino.

La rubia se puso de pie mirando a los tres hermanos sentados en la mesa, los dos chicos la ignoraban pero la mayor de los hermanos la miraba con furia. - Tu padre estaría muy decepcionado de ti Shikamaru, si supiera que eres amigo de los asesinos de nuestros abuelos...

-Cállate Ino, te agradecería que te fueras y dejaras de meterte en mi vida. - Shikamaru tomo la mano de la rubia y la aparto de la mesa, la chica lo miraba incrédula, como si se tratase de una broma. - Eres mi amiga, pero no sabes nada... No hables tampoco así de ellos, no eres mas que ellos,no puedes...

-No importa. - La voz de Temari interrumpió la conversación de ambos. - Deja que siga abriendo su bocota... quizás corra con la misma suerte que el Señor Yamanaka. - Temari cruzo la pierna y miro sus uñas.

-Perra desgraciada. - Ino soltó la mano de Shikamaru y se abalanzo sobre Temari, la extranjera la empujo al ponerse de pie.

-¡Deberías aprender a cerrar el pico!- Fue lo siguiente que grito la hermana mayor antes de recibir una cachetada de la rubia, un gran error ya que el platinado cabello de Ino sirvió entonces para barrer el piso en cuanto Temari la lanzo al suelo. - Zorra.

-¡Basta! - Sakura comenzó a gritar, Shikamaru estaba tratando se sacar a Ino de todo aquello, Kankuro tomaba a su hermana por la cintura. - ¡Chicas, basta, estamos en la cafetería, hay otros alumnos...!

Luego de un forcejeo pudieron separarles, Ino tenia el labio roto y su cabello enmarañado, Temari tenia un rasguño en su cuello y la camisa desabotonada. - ¡Estoy harta! - Le dijo Temari, la chica estaba de un color rojo por la furia, sus puños estaban apretados.

-¡Pues lárgate! - Le contesto la rubia mientras su amigo la tomaba.

-¡Créeme que lo hiciera si tuviese a donde ir, prefiero mil veces el infiero que tener que soportar esto a diario! - Temari se dio la vuelta con lagrimas en sus ojos, sus hermanos la siguieron dedicando al resto una reverencia de disculpas.

-Estúpida... - Ino se soltó de Shikamaru y se dio la vuelta, la cafetería era un desastre, todos miraban hacia la mesa donde ocurrió la pelea. ¿Porque la defendiste?

-Porque no sabes nada Ino. - Le contesto Shikamaru, quien se fue de la cafetería.

Sai miro a la chica y comenzó a negar. - Te dije que dejaras pasar eso... ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

\- No los soporto y ya. -Le contesto la rubia a su "amigo" - Y detesto que sean tan cínicos con Shikamaru.

-No tiene sentido Ino - Sakura le dijo irritada. - No es necesario que se lo recuerdes a diario...

-Yo y mis hermanos también fuimos cómplices de los de Suna. - Todos hablaban bajo, casi en susurro, no querían llamar demasiado la atención. - E incluso con eso, aceptaste salir conmigo.

-Es diferente... Tu no fuiste la trampa que atrajo a mi abuelo para ser asesinado.

-Un niño manipulado puede servir de trampa sin siquiera saberlo.. 


	8. Chapter VII

Shikamaru había seguido a Temari, ella simplemente caminaba furiosa hacia el edifico de los dormitorios de chicas, el lugar estaba desolado y pronto empezaría su clase de educación física, pero en parte se sentía un poco culpable, Ino era como su hermana y sentía que tenía la responsabilidad de disculparse por ella.

\- Basta. Estoy harta repito, déjame en paz. - Temari se detuvo justo antes de entrar al edificio. - Tu... No te creas que ahora somos amigos, ni super amigos, ni hermanos ni nada por el estilo... eres mi - la chica se llevó la mano hacia el pecho. - enemigo, y no voy a descansar hasta... ganarte. - Temari giró sobre si misma de una forma tan exagerada que su cabello giró junto con ella y camino en dirección a la entrada.

.

.

.

Había pasado el día en clases y en cada descanso perfeccionando sus deberes, tenía el peor humor que había tenido desde que llego a este lugar; entregó el libro luego de darle una última leída y entre las páginas había encontrado una fotografía de su bisabuelo junto a un grupo de personas, quizás los fundadores, pensó. Luego tomar una ducha y terminar su cena se dirigió a su habitación, pero se encontró con la escena más cursi que había visto jamás.

Justo en la salida de los comedores un chico estaba arrodillado, pidiéndole salir a la chica frente suyo, el suelo estaba lleno de alguna flor que no conocía y todos los estudiantes presentes comenzaban a formar un círculo; ese chico era Naruto, la chica era Hinata y la respuesta y la situación era tan cursi y obvia que Shikamaru decidió no continuar ahí.

-Hola. - Kasia se acercó al chico dando pasitos.- ¿Invitarás a alguien al baile? - La chica le sonrió al formular la pregunta.

\- Emm... lo dudo. - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. -¿tú?

\- Debería invitarme...- Kasia suspiró y tomó la mano de Shikamaru. - Me ha ignorado todo este tiempo amigo... necesito que mañana ejecutemos el plan, es la única forma de llamar su atención.

Shikamaru había olvidado todo aquello, su cabeza había estado tan ocupada últimamente que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el resto de cosas. - Sabes...- el moreno la miró con vergüenza. - creo que es mejor si evitamos problemas... No es la forma correcta de llamar su atención.

Kasia hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. - Idiota. - la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en largos pasos. - Todos los son. - gritó antes de girar en una esquina.

Shikamaru suspiró, las mujeres, todas, definitivamente eran un problema, estaban locas y no las entendía.

.

.

.

El martes y miércoles se había encontrado con Temari e Ino en algunas de sus clases, incluso con Shiho, había intercambiado algunas palabras con Naruto quien no paraba de felicitarlo y Chouji quien sólo intentaba conversar con él. Shikamaru había superado en parte todo el asunto, aun desconfiaba en decirles algo a sus amigos sin que fueran a soltarlo a media escuela nocturna pero, sabía que nunca tuvieron malas intenciones y que luego tendría tiempo de resolver todo el asunto. Ino actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, Shikamaru decidió dirigirle la palabra pero a medias, su actitud no era la más correcta y según lo que había escuchado ella y Temari fueron castigadas a pasar todo el fin de semana limpiando las aulas juntas.

La reunión de la escuela nocturna había llegado, entre voces se había planteado el auditorio como punto de reunión, pero, a partir de ahí caminaron fuera del Instituto por un gran sendero en el bosque, cruzando la iglesia, hacia una gran cabaña de madera. Sólo había un profesor con ellos, y no tenía idea de quién era pero estaba ahí ese día con ellos, el señor lucia similar al perfecto Lee.

Al entrar a la cabaña tomaron asiento en taburetes frente a una gran pizarra, el día anterior lo habían solicitado en el campo de fútbol para algunas prácticas pero había olvidó ir a la oficina por su carta de categorización. Según Gaara, quien lo acompañó el día anterior a la práctica, tres días a la semana eran de entrenamiento y sólo uno de reunión, así que debía de estar siempre atento cada que le llamarán.

\- Bien chicos... - El profesor alzó la voz frente a los alumnos. - Hoy hablaremos sobre el baile y los turnos de vigilancia, daremos algunas recomendaciones y solventaremos algunas dudas pero antes, - El profesor señaló a Shikamaru como si fuese acusado de algo, con demasiada energía y una gran sonrisa en su cara. - Feliciten al nuevo sub capitán estratega de la línea juvenil. - Todos en el salón se pusieron de pie al escuchar aquellas palabras a excepción de Temari, Shikamaru sonrió nervioso, sabía que un capitán era un puesto importante y un sub capitán por supuesto también lo era, pero no tenía conocimiento, la mayoría en el salón estaba aplaudiendo mientras los otros lo felicitaban, el por su parte esperaba una explicación.

\- Obviamente no tiene idea de lo que habla. - dijo una rubia irritada que Shikamaru reconoció a la perfección. Temari.

\- Oh claro. - El profesor tomó un sobre y aclaró su garganta. - Los profesores tenemos divisiones de acuerdo nuestra capacidad, aunque la mayoría somos profesionales de nivel diamante, pero no platino, siendo esta última la más importante. Equipo de estrategia, de pie...- El profesor señaló a Gaara, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente, Temari y por último a Ino. Algunos otros se pusieron de pie, pero solo ellos fueron señalados por el profesor. - Contamos con el equipo médico representado por el color verde, equipo de batalla o fuerza representado por el rojo, equipo de estrategia representado con el color azul, y otros equipos que pueden variar si tu habilidad suele ser especial. - El profesor entonces señaló a Gaara. - Entonces, en la división juvenil de estudiantes siempre hay un líder, en este caso es Gaara, estratega de primer nivel, rango oro y capitán de su división, Temari, rango plata y segundo nivel, quien solía ser la segunda al mando pero, - Señaló a Shikamaru e Ino soltó unos aplausos. - Ha sido reemplazada por el hijo de Shikaku- Soltó una risa y recobró la compostura. - y luego el rango de bronce, tercer nivel, no siendo este el último pero si el menos importante en la línea de mandato. -Señalo a Ino y luego comenzó a dibujar una pirámide en la pizarra. - Quienes no entren en categoría simplemente pueden seguir entrenando para una recategorización, hay muy pocos estrategas por lo que su línea es corta, si miras la división de batalla te sorprende la cantidad de personas, pero no todos entran en la línea de mandato.

\- ¿Entonces? - Ino miró nerviosa al profesor.

\- Entonces Ino quedas fuera de la línea de mandato, formadas parte de los secuaces. - El profesor le sonrió a Ino y está se sonrojo molesta. - Bien Shikamaru, aquí está tu anillo y diploma de categorización, puedes por supuesto, seguir practicando y mejorando para un puesto mejor, o una mejor categoría.

\- Quiere decir que... ¿el puesto no es obligatorio? - Shikamaru pregunto nervioso.

\- Oh no, siendo tu línea tan pequeña el puesto lo es, sólo a la de batalla se le acepta por ahora aceptar o no cada puesto. - Temari bufo cuando el profesor dijo aquellas palabras.

Shikamaru se puso de pie cuando vio al profesor con la mano extendida ofreciéndole el sobre. Lo tomo entre sus manos y sacó de él un pequeño anillo ajustable, color plata con una pequeña piedra azul, dentro llevaba grabado las iniciales SN. - Vaya... gracias. - El Nara se lo puso en su dedo anular y se sintió demasiado afeminado, sin duda buscaría una solución para ello luego. - Pero en serio no me siento preparado para ser sub capitán... - él sonrió. - Ni siquiera sé que podría hacer, exijo que sea devuelto a Temari.

\- No.- Ella soltó agresivamente. - cuando te gane, será mío. - la habitación se llenó de silbidos y más.

Shikamaru sonrió y se encogió de hombros. - Gracias por la ayuda. - Le dijo. El detestaba ser el centro de atención, y ahora estaba siendo sub capitán, un puesto que sin duda alguna le daría demasiada atención.

\- Bien.- Sakura se puso de pie. - Muchas felicidades a la nueva línea de estrategia. - la chica lucía como la delegada de todo el lugar. - Como saben hace una semana recibimos un ataque sorpresa y desconocido, así que los turnos de vigilancia este año deben ser obligatorios. - la muchacha pelirosa comenzó a entregar un papel a cada alumno, Shikamaru se había sentado en cuanto el profesor lo hizo, lo mismo hizo el resto. - En la página encontraran cada horario de vigilancia, es obligatorio.

\- ¿por qué me has puesto con Naruto? - Sasuke la miró irritado.

\- Yo no lo hice. - Sakura se giró hacia los compañeros luego de la respuesta. - Bien, recomendamos que para la fiesta, lleven ropa cómoda y que sea flexible en caso de cualquier emergencia para correr o escapar, no sea un obstáculo. - Sakura dibujó un gran cuadrado en la pizarra, y comenzó a dibujar diferentes puntos. - La profesora Tsunade no está hoy, y como su aprendiz he decidió explicarles yo mismo la organización.

\- Sakura, no quiero estar con Naruto... No nos hablamos. - Sasuke levantó la mano fastidiado.

\- Ay vamos Sasuke Perdóname. - Naruto lo tomó del brazo y éste lo soltó rústicamente.- No quise copiar tus deberes...

\- Cámbiame Sakura. - Sasuke le dijo nuevamente. - Y no empieces con tus no delante de todos porque a la final, siempre me dices sí. comenzaron a reir ante la confesión.

\- muérete. - Le soltó la pelirosa.

.

.

.

-Hola... - Shikamaru la había seguido cuando salían de la reunión de la escuela nocturna. - ¿Qué tal?

-¿Cómo crees? - Le respondio toscamente. - Este año ha sido una mierda y todo te involucra.

-Nada de lo que me dieron hoy no hubiese pasado si tu no me hubieses metido en esto.- Le contesto el chico mientras le seguía, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero no era hacia los dormitorios ni el instituto. - Tú te lo buscaste- La chica giro inmediatamente haciendo callar a Shikamaru.

-Tú y tu amiguita Ino tienen la boca demasiado grande. - Le soltó, su nariz y mejillas estaban de un tono rosáceo, y su labio tiritaba por el frio de la noche. - Mejor cállate y deja de seguirme.

\- Tienes frio... ¿Quieres mi suéter? - Shikamaru comenzó a desabotonarse el suéter que el instituto ofrecía dentro del uniforme sin hacer caso omiso a la orden la chica. - ¿A dónde vas? - Le dijo mientras ella acelero el paso hacia una pequeña colina, ¿pensaba adentrarse al bosque? - ¿vas hacia el bosque? Son las nueve de la noche.

-No te interesa. -Le gritó caminando aún más rápido, Shikamaru miró hacia atrás, los chicos de la escuela nocturna habían desaparecido hace mucho, quizás se encontraran en sus habitaciones, sus hermanos no la habían seguido y nadie estaba cerca, todo estaba tan oscuro así que dejarla ir no era una opción.

Shikamaru corrió tras ella sin terminar de quitarse el suéter, Temari se giró mientras corría cuando se percató de que Shikamaru estaba por alcanzarle pero resbaló cayendo de espaldas sobre el frío lodo, Shikamaru intentó frenar pero el mismo lodo lo hizo caer frente a ella. El moreno apoyó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Temari, evitando caer completamente sobre ella, pero fue inútil, el mismo barro le hizo resbalar las manos y chocar su pecho con la cara de la chica. Todo había pasado tan rápido que le fue imposible mirar a su alrededor por algún apoyo, la velocidad al correr tras ella fue la misma que lo hizo caer. - Lo siento. - dijo rápidamente.

-Imbécil... ¿Porque me sigues? - Le respondió una Temari atrapada en su pecho. Sus manos estaban llenas de lodo, sus zapatos, su camiseta y falda, todo tras suyo estaba completamente lleno de barro, lo sentía, frío, escurridizo. -Levántate...

-Sí, lo siento.

-¡JOVENCITOS! - Dijo la voz de una mujer, no la reconocieron sino hasta que Shikamaru se levantó y miró hacia Anko, la profesora lucia furiosa, con ambas manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. - ¿No saben que esta estrictamente prohibido revolcarse en los alrededores? ¿No es suficiente con hacerme la tonta cuando los veo salir por las ventanas?

-No... no.- Temari se puso de nerviosa, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de barro, inclusive su cabello. - Yo intentaba ir a la iglesia... enserio.

-Si claro, siempre dicen lo mismo. -Anko se acercó hacia Shikamaru y lo tomó por la muñeca.

-Enserio... yo solo la seguía y nos tropezamos. - Shikamaru le enseñó ambas manos llenas de barro, Anko lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. - Enserio crees que haríamos algo así...

-He visto cosas peores... - Le comento la mujer. -Síganme, hablaremos con sus tutores...

-No tengo tutor. -Le comentó Temari furiosa.

-Pues sabes... siendo tu una tutora de tus hermanos este tipo de conductas que has tenido últimamente afectaran eso... -Anko continuó caminando y ambos chicos la siguieron.

.

.

.

-Bien... Entonces debo creer que tu ibas a la iglesia a hablar con tu madre muerta y tú la seguías porque eres todo un caballero que no puede dejar una dama a la deriva de la noche... - Tsunade los miró de arriba hacia abajo. - ¿Alguna prueba que no sea haberles visto uno encima de otro?

-No es mi novio. -Respondió Temari. - No soy como su amiga Ino que se va con cualquiera.

-Es cierto señora Tsunade... yo no .. - Shikamaru llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. - Que problema...

-¿Qué pasa? -Le comento la profesora. - ¿Estas harto de ser el centro de atención? Eres igual a tu padre...

Shikamaru asintió y se acercó hacia la profesora, un poco más, porque lo siguiente que iba a decir seria su último recurso y le avergonzaba un poco. - Mire... yo nunca he salido con una chica, no he besado a ninguna chica ni nada con mujeres... son demasiado problemáticas.

-¿Eres gay? - Temari le comento entre sorprendida y molesta.

-No. - respondió él rápidamente. - Quiero decir que... no estoy interesado en meterme en más problemas de los que tengo, salir con una chica son problemas.

\- Bien. - Tsunade asintio y comenzo a escribir algunas cosas. - Deberias de empezar a preguntarte si no eres gay...

-No lo soy. - Dijo esto último cabizbajo, su plan no había resultado tan bien.

-Ambos tienen dos puntos menos en su nota final, lo tomare como un accidente solo porque los he estudiado lo suficiente. - Se puso de pie y los echó con las manos. -Ahora, vayan a dormir... es tarde.

Temari se puso de pie y Shikamaru también lo hizo, ambos caminaron hacia la salida cerrando la puerta tras suyo. - Marica. - Le soltó Temari para empezar a caminar fuera del edificio, se iría a los dormitorios. - Otro problema gracias a ti, no me sorprende.

-Como tú digas Temari... estoy harto de todo esto. -Le comento aburrido. - Nos vemos.

.

.

.

¡EXTRA, EXTRA! SHIKAMARU NARA Y TERMARI NO SUBAKU ESTAN EN CONFLICTO.

SEGÚN LOS RUMORES ESTUDIANTILES AMBOS CHICOS FUERON ENCONTRADOS POR LA DIRECTORA EN LAS AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE REVOLCÁNDOSE ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS.

"SOY GAY" FUERON LAS PALABRAS DE SHIKAMARU.

"¡¿ERES GAY?!" RESPONDIO UNA TEMARI FURIOSA.

PARA LEER MAS PASAR A LA PAG. 9

-Maldición. - soltó Shikamaru cuando terminó de leer el periodo estudiantil que le había ofrecido Shiho. Junto al escrito estaba un dibujo de una Temari caricaturizada sorprendida y Shikamaru lleno de flores.

-Sé que no eres gay... o bueno si lo eres, no es la forma de salir del closet. - La rubia desaliñada suspiró. - Oye... ¿Quieres ir al-

-¿Quién escribe esto? - Le preguntó furioso. - ¿Quién?

-No lo sabe nadie... aunque todos dicen que es TenTen, la chica del equipo de artes marciales. - Shiho le dijo sonrojada, su propuesta había sido rechazada.

.

.

.

-No soy la escritora del diario estudiantil. - Le comentó Tenten comiendo una rebanada de pizza. -Lástima que seas gay.

-No lo soy Tenten... - El muchacho suspiró. - ¿Tienes idea de alguien?

La muchacha rodó los ojos fastidiada y Neji sonrió burlándose del chico. - Todos saben quién es el escritor. - La chica bostezó y señaló hacia la mesa de los chicos de Konoha. - Sai.

.

.

.

-¡Me explicas porque demonios escribiste eso, ahora! -Shikamaru había llevado a Sai hacia la parte trasera del instituto. Apenas y lo conocía, cuando se mudó a Konoha había sido hace unos tres años.

-Oye cálmate. - Le dijo sonriendo. - Puedo explicarlo.

-Deberías... - Shikamaru lo soltó y suspiró, estaba hartándose de esta colegio, desde que había llegado solo cosas malas habían pasado. El anillo sobre su pecho estaba frio en comparación a la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Le debía un favor a Temari... - Le comentó avergonzado. - Ella y yo somos muy buenos amigos, estuvimos en el mismo orfanato. - Shikamaru lo escuchaba boquiabierta, no podía creer que enserio Temari le hubiese hecho aquello ¿Estaba tan molesta? - Y bien, como no la he defendido delante de Ino me dijo un montón de cosas y le dije, sabes... haré lo que quieras para que me perdones y taran... - Trato de sonar animado mientras sonreía, pero sus cejas formaban una curva nerviosa.

-Cámbialo... quítalo, no sé. - Shikamaru se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. ¿Tan lejos llegaría ella? - No sé cómo harás pero arréglalo.

-Lo siento. - Sai trato de escapar sigilosamente para luego correr hacia la cancha de futbol. - Habla con ella. - Le gritó.

-Hablar... si claro. - Shikamaru suspiro y camino en dirección al instituto, Ino estaba acercándosele risueña y dando saltitos como si nada nunca hubiese pasado.

-Hola... - Le dijo sonriente. - Tengo el plan perfecto para todo este asunto, y terminarás perdonándome. - La muchacha aleteó las pestañas y tomó el brazo de su compañero que aún no le dedicaba ninguna palabra. - ¿Quieres escucharlo?

-¿Cuál es la condición? - le dijo toscamente, estaba tan cansado y harto de todo que apenas y tenía ánimos de hablar, sabía que Ino le pediría algo.

-A ver... perdóname. - Le dijo abrazando el brazo del chico. - Y cualquier otro altercado que tengas con Sai, habla conmigo... lo tengo en la palma de mi mano.

-¿Sabias? - Le contestó Shikamaru furioso.

-Me acabo de enterar... pero arreglaremos el problema a mi modo, de una manera vengativa, vergonzosa y divertida. - Ino sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. - Te quiero hermano.

-Y yo. - Le dijo suspirando, comenzaron a caminar entonces hasta el edificio más cercano, y lo siguiente que pasó fue una larga charla de Ino, las explicaciones de Shikamaru sobre el asunto de los de Suna y por qué los trataba bien, y, el gran plan de Ino.

.

.

.

\- Temari, como hombre que soy, esto no te lo aplaudo... - Kankuro comenzó a negar. - Los hombres merecemos respeto, él nunca te faltó el respeto y ya lo humillaste en el periódico escolar.

-Los hombres me dan tan igual como las mujeres. - Le dijo su hermana. - Si se meten conmigo, pagan.

Shikamaru venía caminando con su bandeja, la mirada baja porque no soportaba la mirada de todos sobre él. Sus pasos eran torpes y su respiración pesada, estaba cansado, en verdad lo estaba, y según Ino, hoy haría su plan, del cual el apenas sabía que sería "vergonzoso" e involucraría al club de canto.

A pesar del montón de miradas Shikamaru pudo conseguir una mesa donde nadie le estaba observando, se sentó en ella y miró incomodo a Kankuro, que estaba a dos meses frente suyo.

Una guitarra comenzó a sonar y un grupo de chicos, vestidos todos con camisetas negras, entraron al comedor, otro, entro sobre una plataforma con ruedas mientras tocaba una batería, algunos bailaban sobre las mesas al compás de las baquetas y la guitarra.

Yo sé que soy poco superficial y que me manejo en la promiscuidad. Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad. Para no perder el tiempo más...

La voz de un chico hizo llamar la atención de todos, él se encontraba sentado en una mesa, la más cercana al cafetín, tenía un cabello largo y Shikamaru lo reconoció inmediatamente como a Neji... ¿Era el bueno cantando? las mujeres gritaban como locas cuando el cantaba y algunos cantaban al compás de la canción. Un segundo chico, el cual Shikamaru no conocía, apareció tras Neji y lo acompaño en la otra estrofa.

(Sé que quieres, yo también. Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien. Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré, y con elegancia yo te lo daré)

-¡NEJI TE AMO! - Gritó una muchacha desde su asiento, el grupo de Konoha aplaudía animado, inclusive los de Suna parecían alegres con la melodía, Shikamaru la conocía, sabia de ella, había estado de moda hace mucho porque hablaba de una propuesta sexual a una chica de manera no tan vulgar.

Sé que me quieres tener. Y yo te prometo. Prometo no hablarte de amor. Me quieres tener. Tu cuerpo descomunal. Sin indumentaria. Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

-Son buenos. - Le dijo Ino sentándose a su lado. - Pensé en unirme al club pero... soy terrible cantando.

-Eso lo sé... - Shikamaru movía sus pies al ritmo de la batería, algunos profesores habían aparecidos a mirar la escena, algunos de ellos no parecían felices con la letra de la canción.

Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar. Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más. Quiero dejar algo en claro ya. Deseo hacerlo todo nada más

Neji movió su cabello exageradamente y con cada paso fue moviéndose a diferentes mesas, mientras bailaba; Shikamaru estaba impresionado, Neji era una persona bastante seria, no era del tipo de chico que se imaginaria bailando pero le lucia, tenía el estilo para ello.

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber. Que igual y no estaré al amanecer. Crees que solo te quiero para una vez. Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)

El compañero de Neji desabotonó su camisa y algunos profesores comenzaron a negar, el ambiente en la cafetería era bastante animado, las chicas gritaban, los muchachos cantaban, inclusive las señoras de la cocina estaban alegres... ¿era esto normal? Shikamaru no lo sabía, pero le pareció divertido.

Neji entonces hizo algo que dejó boquiabierta a todos en la sala, Ino sonrió y Shikamaru la miró confundido, ¿Estaba señalando a Temari? la extranjera se sorprendió cuando Neji la señaló, el montón de chicas la miraban con celos y envidia y para la última estrofa, Neji le guiñó un ojo.

Sé que me quieres tener. Y yo te prometo. Prometo no hablarte de amor. Me quieres tener. Tu cuerpo descomunal. Sin indumentaria. Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Finalizó entonces girando hacia el chico de la batería, el montón de chicas gritaron y los hermanos de Temari le dieron algunos codazos, Neji entonces dio una reverencia y agrego- Como todos los años, esta fue la presentación para recordarles que las postulaciones al club de música están abiertas, nos especializamos en canto e instrumentos... nos presentaremos también en el baile, esperamos verles.

El otro chico se acercó a Neji. - El siguiente tema fue dedicado a ... - Saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo leyó en voz alta. - Temari no Sabaku. - Las chicas gritaron como locas, hubieron silbidos, aplausos y Temari se sonrojó demasiado. - De parte de su... ¿amigo? - Miro a Neji para que lo ayudase a leer aquel papelito, Neji sonrió y asintió. - De su amigo... Shikamaru.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, todas las miradas sobre él, Ino soltando algunas risitas y Temari aún más sonrojada en su asiento, sus hermanos la miraban confundidos, Shikamaru no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, el definitivamente no le había dedicado aquella canción ¿lo había hecho Ino? Miró en dirección a su amiga, y ésta le guiño un ojo, pero... ¿qué diablos había hecho... - Lo empeoraste, Ino.

-No lo hice... - Ino continuó sonriendo.

-Silencio. - Neji dijo en el micrófono. - Pues... nos debe una explicación el del periódico... no creo que sea gay. - Neji miro a Ino y la chica le dio un pulgar arriba... ¿En serio este había sido el mejor método? Ino tenía que estar loca, enserio...

-Me parece que hiciste esto más como venganza propia. - Shikamaru le susurró.

-No. - Ella sonrió. - Ya que me has dicho todo no le odio tanto... pero te dijo gay.

-Sí. - Él asintió. - Y creo que ahora quedare como idiota, ella esta mirándome como si fuera a asesinarme. - Shikamaru miró a Temari, la chica estaba con los brazos cruzados, la ceja arriba y mirándolo a través del montón de personas que se dispersaban, el espectáculo había terminado.

-No te matará... déjala que siga pensando que fuiste tú. - Ino se puso de pie y tomo su bandeja. - Ahora me retiro... tengo que verificar algo en el periódico escolar. - La rubia desapareció y Shikamaru también se puso de pie, definitivamente estaba siendo el centro de atención.

.

.

.

¡EXTRA, EXTRA!

SHIKAMARU NARA ES UN PROMISCUO, BUSCA ACOSTARSE CON TEMARI Y SE LO DEJO SABER A TRAVÉS DE UNA CANCIÓN.

"NO SOY GAY... YA VES COMO TE DESEO" DICEN QUE SUSURRO LUEGO DEL ESPECTÁCULO.

"¿QUIEN LE HA DICHO GAY? OBVIAMENTE NO LO ES" DECÍAN ALGUNAS CHICAS EN LOS PASILLOS.

Para leer más saltarse a la pag. 19

-¿Qué mierda es esto Ino? - Shikamaru lanzó furioso el periódico a la mesa, la rubia se sonrojo.

-Son chismes... - Ella se cruzó de brazos. - Vamos... la pobre debe estar tan avergonzada, ni siquiera se presentó para el almuerzo.

-¡Ya lo sé! - Shikamaru se puso de pie. - Yo tampoco iba a presentarme... pero tú me arrastraste hasta aquí. - El chico salió del comedor a toda prisa, literalmente, estaba corriendo, necesitaba buscar a Temari, necesitaba explicarle que a pesar de que ella fuese una perra y lo haya humillado así el nunca, nunca, se rebajaría a ese nivel... ¿por qué había aceptado la ayuda de Ino? ¿Por qué?

Continúo corriendo por los pasillos hasta que la miró en el umbral de una puerta. - Tem...- No pudo continuar, la chica lo haló por la corbata y lo hizo entrar en el aula.

.

 _ **Agradezco a Karinits-san por ayudarme a compartirles los capítulos por fanfiction, no tengo computadora así que sin ella no habría podido actualizar por Aquí!**_


	9. Capitulo VIII

\- Oy-

\- ¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer? - Temari lo tenía tomado por el cuello de la camisa, contra la pared de aquel aula vacía, había cerrado la puerta así que nadie podía salvarlo. - ¿Quieres morir cierto?

\- Fue Ino. - dijo el un poco asustado, la chica lucia temerosa. - Yo... yo. - El entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se alejó molesto de la chica. - Te buscaba para explicártelo todo y mírate, ni me das tiempo de-

\- Cállate. - Temari lo empujó hacia la pared, aunque él era mucho más alto que ella la chica era un tornado. - Desde tu llegada lo único que me han pasado son desgracias, una tras otra...

Shikamaru bufo cansado, todo el asunto de Temari era personal aun cuando el encontraba todo demasiado superficial, le preocupaba más el hecho de llamar mucho la atención. Shikamaru tomó las muñecas de la chica que lo aprisionaban y las hizo a un lado. - No estaba pensando en ganarte cuando... te gané.

\- Cállate. - Temari se alejó y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Porque hizo esto tu amiga? Ino sabe que la mataré. - Temari no lo dejó responder y puso sus ojos en blanco. - Mejor dicho, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. - A ver... la loca problemática aquí eres tú.

-¿Me estás diciendo loca?

\- Tu comenzaste llamándome gay y haciendo todo ese asunto del periódico escolar simplemente porque te... - Shikamaru sonrió y llevo las manos a sus caderas. - Te gané. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Temari abrió la boca perpleja y estuvo a punto de decir algo, Shikamaru alzo el dedo y la interrumpió. - Si tienes un problema con alguien, no será con Ino... - El chico sonrió. - Yo en realidad le pedí a Ino que hiciera todo... entonces intenta ganarme.

El lugar quedo en silencio, Temari continuaba con la boca entreabierta, luego de algunos segundos soltó una carcajada incrédula, y comenzó a negar. - ¿Te estas escuchando?

\- Podemos estar todo el semestre molestándonos... no me interesa Temari. - El chico bostezo, apropósito, sabia como provocarse un bostezo y al cabo de segundos se convirtió en uno real. - No me pareces una chica peligrosa, no me pareces alguien a quien deba temerle... en realidad creo que solo deseas llamar la atención.

\- No quiero la atención de nadie. - Ella le dijo con un tono de voz más alto. - Detesto que me involucren con todos ustedes y detesto que cualquiera pueda derrotarme. Eso es todo. - La chica suspiro. - Y me cae bastante mal tu amiguita Ino porque esa perra solo se la pasa llamándome asesina.

\- Ella no lo hará, hable con ella.

\- ¿QUE? - Temari lo miro con vergüenza y su rostro se volvió todo rojo. - ¡No le podías decir nada! - Temari se abrazó a sí misma. - No quiero dañar la reputación de tu padre...

\- ¿Porque la dañarías? - Shikamaru bufo. - Ino lo tomo bastante bien... Puede que haya querido ayudarme solo por capricho. No creo que te odie conociendo la verdad y además...

\- No. - Temari lo miro más avergonzada aun, muy diferente a como había reaccionado al llegar a la sala. - Somos hijos del mayor traidor Shikamaru, el que inicio todo... si todos se enteran que tu padre rescato a unos posibles asesinos podría meterse en problemas, él o su carrera... - La chica hablaba como si su padre le interesaran esas cosas. - No quiero que tu padre me odie...

Shikamaru no supo que responder a aquello, llego a la habitación con la intención de arreglar las cosas, pelearon y ahora su amiga le demostraba el profundo amor que sentía hacia su padre. - ama... - Shikamaru aclaro su garganta y Temari alzo la mirada. - Mi padre es bastante desinteresado Temari, no creo que le interese que Ino lo sepa. - Temari asintió y continúo abrazándose a sí misma. - a él y a MI MADRE. - El chico insistió.- No le importan esas cosas.

\- Bueno... - Temari llevo las manos a su cadera y ahora lo miro como lo había hecho hace algunos minutos. - Igual te detesto, a ti, a tu amiga y a todo el grupo estúpido de Kenosha, espero derrotarte, subir nuevamente a la cima y que dejen de involucrarme contigo. - Shikamaru asintió. - Yo seguiré peleando por ello. Nos vemos.

La muchacha meneo su melena rubia y con un paso furtivamente fuerte dejo el aula, Shikamaru estaba bastante confundido con la reacción de la chica... estaba loca por su padre.

\- Bien chicos, muchos se preguntaran... ¿Porque una nueva reunión del Club nocturno? - Asuma sonreía con su palillo entre sus labios. - Sé que no todos tenían planeado vigilar para la noche del baile. - Asuma miro en dirección de los nuevos integrantes. - Pero las cosas han cambiado.

Se escucharon unas quejas viniendo de Suigetsu, el chico espadachín, era muy popular en las chicas y tenía unas cuentas citas preparadas para esa noche. - Ya solo dígame mi horario... tengo que cancelar algunas citas.

Asuma sonrió. - Nos encontramos con inusuales comportamientos en los alrededores del instituto, bastantes extraños, por lo que hemos decidido ampliar la vigilancia de profesores e integrantes del Club, como sabrán el último ataque que sufrimos fue bastante sospechoso y tenemos que estar alerta. - Algunos chicos asintieron, otros se quejaban, Kurenai, otra profesora, dibujaba un montón de líneas en la pizarra. - A ver... ¿Quiénes aquí tienen su cita presente? - Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Ino y Sai levantaron la mano. - Perfecto, entonces ustedes quedan agrupados automáticamente con su cita para la vigilancia. Pasen a un lado, sus horarios y ubicaciones serán asignados por Kakashi.

Asuma miro al resto de los integrantes, Kurenai entendió su señal y comenzó a escribir los nombres en la pizarra, aunque Temari no se encontrara aun en la reunión la profesora la agrego en el pizarrón.

Karin, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee y Gaara.

\- Bien chicos. - Kurenai los miro con un puchero. - Lamento mucho esto pero... deberán pasar la noche en equipos, sus horarios y lugares serán asignados. - Kurenai señalo a Lee, el chico se puso de pie como si la mujer se lo hubiera pedido. ¿De los disponibles... a quien eliges? - El chico miro a sus espaldas y sonrió avergonzado.

\- Profesora la verdad... tengo una cita. - Todos rieron y Kurenai bufo.

\- Acabo de decirlo Lee... lamentablemente tendrás que pasar la noche con tu compañero, puedes estar con tu cita durante tu tiempo en el baile. - Lee asintió avergonzado, algunos rieron.

\- Elijo a Shino. - Kiba chasqueo la lengua algo furioso, en cambio Shino asintió mientras arreglaba sus lentes oscuros. - Lo siento Kiba, olvide que estabas aquí.

\- Como sea... - Kiba bufo y fue el siguiente en ponerse de pie. - Yo iré con una chica. Elijo a Temari.

\- ¡Kiba! - Ino, que se encontraban al otro lado del teatro se puso de pie y todo el salón quedo en silencio, confundido, Sai miro a su cita un poco molesta. - No... - Ella comenzó a avergonzarse, Kiba la miraba con una sonrisa. - N- no puedes ir con ella.

\- ¿A si? ¿Porque? - El chico sonrió. - Solo será mi compañera.

\- Tu novia se molestara. - Ino le recordó, el chico se encogió de hombros. - Y Shikamaru quiere ir con Temari.

\- ¿Que? - Shikamaru dijo desde su asiento. - No, quiero ir con Chouji.

\- Chouji ira conmigo. - Intervino Kankuro, el chico solo quería ver el mundo arder.

Gaara se puso de pie y miro fijamente a su hermano. - ¿Me has dejado solo?

\- Vayamos juntos Gaara. - Karin lo miro con una sonrisa. - Estamos juntos en Mate-

\- Ah, ah. - Suigetsu se puso de pie también. - Yo no estaré en el bosque, o en la cancha o en donde sea con un chico en una noche de baile... Tú y yo iremos juntos Karin. - La pelirroja se puso de pie.

-¿Dudas de tu sexualidad? - De repente el salón se volvió un alboroto, todos gritaban y otro refunfuñaban, Shikamaru estaba harto de todo el desorden.

\- ¡BIEN! - Kiba intervino y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. - Solo porque acabo de regresar con mi novia aceptare ir con Gaara. - Ino sonrió desde su asiento. - Te concedo a la chica Shikamaru. - El muchacho se sentó rendido, el aula se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿No puedo ir con mi hermana? - Gaara miro molesto a la profesora.

\- Lo siento Gaara. - Kurenai se encogió de hombros. - Si fuera solo por querer, Kiba hubiese elegido a Shino, de eso estoy segura. - La profesora señalo al siguiente, Kankuro, continuaba respetando el orden de los asientos para la elección.

\- Chouji. - Dijo el chico, Chouji estaba igual de interesado en todo esto como en una dieta. Shikamaru miro a Kankuro fastidiado, ¿Porque no se iba con su hermana?

\- Lo siento. - la puerta del teatro se abrió de par en par. Temari apareció con un uniforme de animadora color verde pino y blanco, llevaba una mochila y unos zapatos deportivos, la mayoría de los chicos la miro boquiabierto. - Lamento mucho llegar tarde, hoy eran las primeras practicas con uniforme.

\- No te preocupes Temari. - Asuma sonrió y Kurenai la invito a unirse al resto de los chicos. - Me alegra que por fin te unas a un grupo escolar.

\- Si bueno... - La chica se sentó avergonzada, era su primer semestre estando en las animadoras, nunca había estado interesada en la animación, mucho menos en la gimnasia pero era un deporte que te ofrecía muchas ventajas en cuanto a elasticidad y rapidez, además de reflejos y sincronización, lo había estudiado y le pareció bastante bueno para mejorar su habilidades... además tenían un lindo uniforme. - Gracias. ¿En que andan? - Dijo mirando la pizarra algo confundida, miro a su lado a sus hermanos quienes sonreían algo divertidos.

\- Elegimos los compañeros de vigilancia, hemos notado algunas cosas sospechosas por lo que trabajaran en equipos para la vigilancia, involucrando a los nuevos ahora. - La rubia asintió leyendo los nombres en la pizarra. Su ceja se elevó al cielo. - Sigues... ¿A quién eliges?

Kankuro se giró y miro a Suigetsu con bastante recelo, el chico, al lado de Temari le dio un codazo. - Déjame a Karin... le amo. - Le susurro, Temari lo miro sin importancia. La chica estuvo a punto de hablar. - Por favor, por favor, por favor...

\- ¡BIEN! - Temari le grito a Suigetsu y Kankuro comenzó a reír sin parar. - QUEDATE CON KARIN PERO DEJA DE DARME CODAZOS. - Suigetsu sonrió y asintió.

\- Ah... ¿Te quedas con Shikamaru entonces?

\- Ah... - Temari alzo la mirada y Kurenai comenzó a escribir el nombre en la pizarra. - No, no, no... quiero a Karin.

\- Profesora no se vale cambiar a la pareja. - Kankuro agrego, Shikamaru no pudo evitar reír. - Si es así entonces déjeme cambiar a Chouji por Naruto.

\- Kankuro... Naruto ira con su ci-

\- Yo quiero a Karin, ella y yo salimos hace unos años. - Suigetsu agrego y se encogió de hombros. - Los ex siempre tienen que tener un rencuentro.

-¡CALLATE IMBECIL! - La pelirroja le dio un puñetazo al espadachín. - Salir por tres días no cuenta...

\- ¿No están los demás incluidos? - Temari miraba confundida el lugar, y nuevamente el lugar se volvió un gallinero, todos gritaban y se reían de la situación, inclusive Shikamaru comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa con Chouji, Temari ahora peleaba con sus hermanos de porque la habían abandonado.

\- ¡CHICOS! - Kurenai grito. El lugar se silenció. - Temari y Shikamaru, Karin y su ex. FIN. - La mujer lanzo al piso las tizas y se cruzó de brazos. - Ahora lárguense hacia la zona lateral, Kakashi y el resto los esperan para ubicarlos.

\- No es mi ex profe-

\- SILENCIO. Ya me tienen harta. - Kurenai dejo el lugar y Asuma la miro alejarse, luego la siguió entre risas. Temari se puso de pie mientras los chicos recogían las cosas para moverse a los otros asientos.

\- Quiero que me expliquen algo. - La rubia miro a sus compañeros. - ¿Naruto ira con su cita? ¿Nos asignaron citas o qué?

\- No. - Shikamaru se puso de pie llevando la mochila a los hombros. - Solo pasaremos la vigilancia juntos y ya. - Temari lo miro horrorizada, como si se hubiera cumplido su pesadilla.

\- ¿Tenias una cita Temari? - Lee le pregunto casual la chica negó. - Para ti es mejor así... no tendrás que excusarte para desaparecer durante tanto tiempo... - El muchacho camino hacia los asientos laterales.

\- Igual. - Karin dijo mientras lo seguía, acercándose se escuchaban los susurros del otro grupo. - ¿Cómo explicas que dos personas que apenas se vieron en la noche vayan a caminar en el bosque del instituto? - Temari bufo. - Es estúpido, si hay alguien espiándonos o siguiéndonos por supuesto sospecharía.

\- Es cierto. - Sasuke intervino mirando a Kakashi. - Quiero decir es mucho mejor si asignan lugares menos sospechosos para los equipos de chicos con cita fuera del grupo. - El muchacho se encogió de hombros. - los dormitorios o... algún edificio.

\- Es mejor si... - Sakura miro a Suigetsu. - Tú vas con Karin como cita, en caso de que tu ubicación sea el bosque se verá un poco más... romántico.

\- Ah... sería estupendo. - Suigetsu dijo para molestar a la pelirroja.

\- No. - Temari dijo mirando a la peligrosa. - Sera estúpido Sakura, solo pónganos a nosotros una ubicación menos sospechosa.

\- A ver Temari. - Ino se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Dime donde no sería para ti sospecho ir con Shikamaru si no pasaron toda la noche juntos? - La rubia bufo. - Son un chico y una chica podrían hacerlo en un poste si quisieran... No te preocupes.

\- Es cierto lo que dicen Karin Ino... creo que sería mejor para un equipo de chico-chico con citas fuera del Club. - Neji asintió. - Quiero decir si desaparezco y por alguna razón mi cita escucho o vio que me fui al bosque con otro chico seria... raro. - Todos comenzaron a reír. - No porque sea un chico... es porque tenía una cita y el deje por chico en el bosque. Crearía sospechas y comenzarían a especularse cosas.

\- Bien. - Temari bufo. - Entonces... ¿Qué le digo a mi cita si me ven yéndome al bosque con un chico? - La rubia negó. - Eso es lo que digo, quiero decir si mi NOVIO me dice que se va porque se le presento algo importante lo seguiría... y si lo encuentro con otra chica lo mato.

\- Pero no tenías una cita Temari... - Lee rodo los ojos.

Tenten comenzó a reír. - Bueno... no todas somos así Temari. - La muchacha sonrió. - Pero entiendo tu punto. - Tenten se puso de pie, Kakashi continuaba escribiendo cosas en la pizarra. - Si pueden preséntele su cita a su compañero, su compañero de repente necesita ayuda y ustedes solo se ofrecen. No actúen demasiados sospechosos.

\- O que su cita sea su compañero. - Sakura los miro.

\- Bien. - Temari miro a Shikamaru, el chico estaba en otro mundo, escribía un montón de cosas en su cuaderno mientras leía algunas otras en un libro. - ¿Qué haces? - Temari le dijo, el siguió en su planeta, Chouji le dio un codazo para hacerlo despertar.

\- Ah... - Shikamaru cerró el libro. - Lo siento tenía un ejercicio pendiente y recordé como hacerlo. - El miro a Kakashi como si hubiera sido el profesor quien lo hubiese llamado. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Iremos juntos al baile. - La rubia le dijo cruzando sus piernas, la falda de su uniforme se hizo a un lado para mostrar más de su pierna, Gaara intento cubrir aquello con su mano. - Siento mucho si tenías una cita. - Shikamaru la miro confundido, Ino sonreía y Kankuro estaba a punto de explotar evitando la carcajada que podía salir. - Karin tu deberías hacer lo mismo por el equipo.

\- Si... - La pelirroja se cubrió el rostro irritado. - Como sea.

Shikamaru le pediría una explicación a sus compañeros... esta chica hace algunos estaba peleando que Shikamaru fuera su compañero pero ahora le obligo no solo a eso si no a ser su cita para el baile... Y él nunca había ido a un baile con una chica tan mandona y fastidiosa. Suspiro... Todo sería tan problemático.

 _ **Hola, disculpen si les parecio un capitulo muy plano… es que lo necesito para lo que vendrá, espero igual que lo hayan disfrutado, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no lo actualizaba, gracias a los pocos que siguen esta historia, un abrazo y gracias por leer!**_


End file.
